Rivalry of the Heart
by The Phantom Writer
Summary: COMPLETE! After Noa's virtual game, Seto and Jou are faced with relationship based challenges, and something they may not be able to handle - Reality. Shounen-ai. JouKai
1. Chapter One

Me: Okay, in this story, Seto and Jou are already together, and have been since the beginning of Battle City. This takes place during Noa's virtual game and maybe a little afterward, and I kind of twist the story...a....lot.....^_^0 Anyway please read and review  
  
Summary: What if Noa took something just as precious to Seto as Mokuba and controlled it instead? Would Seto go to any lengths to save it? Read and find out!  
  
~~~  
  
Rivalry of the Heart  
  
~~~  
  
"And if we win, we will escape in your bodies!" One of the Big Five roared.  
  
Kaiba Seto growled, as he pulled Jounouchi Katsuya closer to him.  
  
"Your sick!" Katsuya declared, his knuckles white, as he gripped Seto's jacket, tightly.  
  
Noa's harsh, high pitched laugh rang through the mechanical looking room, as a light flashed, and Katsuya and Seto were yanked apart.  
  
Katsuya yelped and made a dash back over to the brunette, but as he did the floor opened beneath him and he fell through.  
  
"Katsuya!" Seto called, jumping for him. He hit the floor, hard, as the floor closed.  
  
"Oh no, Jou!" Shizuka cried, her hands on her cheeks, and horrified expression on her face.  
  
Seto gritted his teeth, "Where the hell is he, you disgusting maniac?"  
  
Noa laughed, harshly again, "I'm sure you'll find him. You're joining the game, soon, anyway! Haha!"  
  
Before Seto could even stand all the way, he was falling, the same as Katsuya had been. In fact, by this point, they were all falling through gaps in the floor now.  
  
Seto and Mokuba hit the hard ground in the same place.  
  
"'Nii-san!" Mokuba dashed toward him, "Where are we?"  
  
"Inside...the game," Seto murmured.  
  
~~~  
  
Shizuka hit the ground and looked around, "Strange..."  
  
A breeze blew past her.  
  
"How strange...it's so real..."  
  
A large wave came up on the beach, and suddenly many, large water-based duel monsters began to chase her.  
  
She and cried out, "To real! HELP!"  
  
~~~  
  
"That was Shizuka!" Otogi called.  
  
"Yeah, I heard it too!" Honda said as they raced off to find her.  
  
~~~  
  
Yamii hit the ground hard, and Yuugi landed on top of him (AN See, twisted plot! Yami is already a different person! MWAHAHA!).  
  
"Where are we, Yami?" Yuugi murmured, a little shakily.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Suddenly, the water swished up in a spiral and when it reverted back into the lake before them, Gansley, as the Deep Sea Warrior, floated ahead of them.  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting two bodies, but I suppose I'll take whichever I duel."  
  
"I doubt it," Yami said, as he murged with Yuugi and, was left standing there, "I'll beat you."  
  
(AN I'm not one for detailing duels...sorry...)  
  
~~~  
  
Katsuya crashed to the floor, and rubbed his nose. He seemed to be in a large castle.  
  
He growled, "'ey, ya big jerks! Where are ya! I'm not scared of you! Come out and fight, ya fuckers!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
He sighed, "Seto, find me soon..."  
  
~~~  
  
Yami's odds loked slim at that point. He growled as Gansley took the upper hand.  
  
/Yami...I'm here...I know you can beat this guy!/ Yuugi called through their link. Yami smiled. He knew he could pull through anything with Yuugi backing him up. That's how they'd always pulled through. With each other. And Yuugi's friends.  
  
Yes, he had to win...so they could find Yuugi's friends.  
  
Yami glared, hard, at Gansley, and pulled the defining card, winning the match, and sending Gansley packing.  
  
Yuugi and Yami seperated again, "Come on, Yami, let's find the others!"  
  
~~~  
  
Anzu shuddered. This place was, creepily, real.  
  
A low, deep, and cruel laugh rang out.  
  
"Hello, my dear," Crump said, from his short Penguin body.  
  
Anzu shuddered again, "What do you want?!"  
  
"A duel, my dear," Crump said, menacingly.  
  
"I don't duel!" Anzu cried. Suddenly, a duel disk appeared on her wrist.  
  
"You do, now," The peguin said, icily.  
  
Anzu's eyes widened, and she gulped. Dark Magician Girl was summoned as her deck master.  
  
A few minutes into the duel, Yuugi and Yami appeared, "Anzu!!"  
  
/Anzu, summon Yuugi's Dark Magician,/ DM Girl thought to Anzu, using one of her special effects.  
  
Anzu nodded, and summoned Dark Magician, who, in a matter of minutes, helped her win the duel.  
  
~~~  
  
Seto blinked. What was going on? He was in one of his memories. The orphanage. He looked upon himself.  
  
(AN If words have around them, it's memory quotes)  
  
"This is for the best, Mokie" Seto said.  
  
Little Mokuba frowned at his older brother.  
  
"I know, nii-san..."  
  
The real Mokuba scowled.  
  
"That was the day, we had to grow up for good," He started, "And the day you stopped calling me Mokie..."  
  
Seto closed his eyes, "Mokuba..."  
  
Mokuba glared at Seto, and went toward a door on the other side of the hall.  
  
~~~  
  
Katsuya found a way out of the weird castle, and in front of small building.  
  
"What is this?" He started walking toward it.  
  
~~~  
  
Mokuba opened the door, and as he stepped in, he fell, "AHH!"  
  
Seto's eyes went wide and he dived in after him, barely catching the cliff's edge with his other hand, "HOLD ON, MOKUBA!"  
  
"I'M SLIPPING!"  
  
Seto cringed. So was his hand. Gods, he hoped someone was out there.  
  
~~~  
  
"HOLD ON MOKUBA!"  
  
"I'M SLIPPING!"  
  
Katsuya knew those voices. His eyes went wide and he cried, "SETO?!"  
  
Seto stopped and stared up at the agape door, "KATSUYA!"  
  
Katsuya definitely knew it was him, now, "SETO, WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
"FOLLOW MY VOICE! HURRY!"  
  
Katsuya followed his voice to a hallway, where he spotted an ajar door, "NOW WHERE?"  
  
"DOWN HERE!"  
  
Katsuya blinked, and rushed to the door, "Oh my gods, Seto, Mokuba! What happened?"  
  
Seto glared, "Less talk, more life saving."  
  
"Oh!" Katsuya grabbed his arm, and in turn Seto's own hand grasped the blonde's arm, and he pulled the up, with Seto's slight help. The three of them panted, from being tired, and from fright.  
  
Seto embraced Katsuya, who was hugged in return by the blonde, "Gods, I'm so glad you found us."  
  
"Me too....I like pancakes, I'll admit, but not Seto pancakes...what happened?"  
  
Suddenly, the orpahnage faded away into the endless desert.  
  
Seto scowled, "Noa trapped us in a memory and then _set_ traps within it."  
  
Katsuya nuzzled the brunette, never feeling happier to see him. That had been a close one. Seto kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Somehow...I don't think this is the end..." Mokuba said as he spotted Judgeman.  
  
The two young men looked up.  
  
"You!" The Judgeman said, pointing a large finger at Katsuya.  
  
"Johnson! You're quirrel....all five of your quirrel's, are with me! Leave Katsuya out of this!" Seto growled, as he pulled the blonde closer to him.  
  
"I would, but Noa's direct orders were that you and all your little friends all have to duel. So I'll crush your little blonde whore, then I'll squah you!" Johnson replied.  
  
"'ey, you stupid-ass prick, I am not a whore!" Katsuya jumped up, "Bring it on, you son of the bitch!"  
  
Katsuya yanked his arm straight, and the Duel Disk sprang to life, forming into it's rightful shape and shooting th holo-pods onto the ground, "Let's duel!"  
  
Seto stood. He couldn't believe Katsuya was doing this. Then again, if there was one thing his puppy hated more then anything, it was being branded as nothing but a toy to Seto.  
  
No, Seto didn't think of him as a toy. But he wasn't really sure what his feelings toward him were yet. Was it love he felt for Katsuya? He didn't know.  
  
The blonde called the Flameswordsman as his Deck Master, and of course, Johnson, had Judgeman.  
  
As they dueled, it seemed Johnson had the upperhand.  
  
"No...I can't lose..."Katsuya growled, through gritted teeth.  
  
Yuugi, Yami and Anzu, suddenly ran up next to Seto and Mokuba.  
  
"What's going on?!" Yuugi asked, horrified at the sight before him.  
  
"Katsuya is losing..." Seto said, darkly.  
  
Yuugi's horrified look only intensified, "Oh...COME ON, JOU, WE'RE HERE FOR YOU!"  
  
"Yeah, come on, Jou!" Anzu cried.  
  
Katsuya was still losing, though his game started to improve. What he really needed was Seto's support. Knowing that Seto was backing him up was the greatest feeling in the world to him.  
  
Yuugi looked up at Seto, "He needs you! Support him and acknowledge that you're doing it!"  
  
Seto closed his eyes, before snapping them open again. Yuugi was right. Katsuya needed him. Even Mokuba was cheering him.  
  
Seto nodded, "I know you can win, Katsuya! Johnson is nothing but a second class business man who even a child could beat at this game!"  
  
With Seto's words Johnson's ego decreased, and Katsuya's stamina and game increased. He won within the next few minutes.  
  
"Yeah!!" He cried, jumping on Seto, and kissing him, softly. Seto's arms snaked around his waist. This was all he needed.  
  
Simply this.  
  
But even though he had a moment of bliss, he feared the worst was yet to come...  
  
~~~  
  
To be continued...  
  
~~~  
  
Me: WOOOO! Please read and review....I know it moves a little fast....it'll slow down...hopefully....anyway, hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Chapter Two

Me: I'm back! With a disclaimer *flush* Um...Seto.  
  
Seto: Noooooope...last time I did disclaimers for you, you turned me into a CHILD!  
  
Me: Jou?  
  
Jou: *hiding behind Seto* No.  
  
Me: ...SOMEONE!  
  
All: *quiet*  
  
Me: Alright fine....ygo does not belong to me....I said it...NOW GET INTO THE STORY! *points finger at ygo cast*  
  
~~~  
  
Rivalry of the Heart  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~~~  
  
Shizuka sighed, as Honda and Otogi saved her from the enormous Duel Monsters, but now they seemed to be in a strange room, huddles together. Where were they? What was going on? Suddenly, a Duel Disk formed on Shizuka's wrist.  
  
"Welcome, duelists," A loud rumbling voice said.  
  
"What's that?!" Shizuka asked, frightened.  
  
Robotic Knight, a large robot monster appeared, "My name is Nesbitt, and you three are prey."  
  
"No! Leave Shizuka out of this!" Honda cried.  
  
"Leave them both out of this!" Otogi added, glancing back at the two people he crushed on. Yes, Otogi was a bisexual. He glared at the robot.  
  
"Sorry, but I want to duel all of you!" Nesbitt said with a laugh, "And whomever loses first is the person who's body I will steal."  
  
~~~  
  
"Shizuka!! Shizuka!!! Where are you?!?!" Katsuya called, worried for his younger sister, who would be helpless if challenged to a duel. He bit his lower lip, his mahogany eyes gleaming in worry and despair.  
  
"Don't worry Katsuya, we'll find her..." Seto said to him. Mokuba frowned. He wanted to find Shizuka almost as much as Katsuya. She and he had gotten very close during their time on the blimp.  
  
"Fools!" A child's voice boomed. It was Noa, "You want to know where your little friends are? Take a look!"  
  
A screen appeared, showing Honda, Otogi, and Shizuka, who'd already started their duel with Nesbitt, who easily took the upper hand considering Shizuka and Honda were both very inexperienced, no matter what Honda had said.  
  
"SHIZUKA!" Katsuya cried, and stared into the sky, "WHERE IS SHE?!"  
  
Noa laughed, again, "Follow the doorway, little puppy."  
  
Seto growled. No one called Katsuya a puppy but him.  
  
A doorway appeared. Katsuya stepped toward it, cautiously, his hand reaching for the knob, slowly. Seto jumped forward and grabbed Katsuya's other arm, yanking him away from the doorway that led to something unknown the group.  
  
"Katsuya, do you really expect Noa to be telling the truth? That door could lead to anywhere, inu-baka," He snapped.  
  
Katsuya bit his bottom lip, then shook his head, and yank his arm away, "Shizuka is everything to me!"  
  
He raced to, and through the door. Yuugi and Seto's eyes went wide and both followed close after. Yami followed Yuugi and Mokuba, his brother.  
  
They were transported to the strange room, and were now looking down at the duel before them.  
  
Katsuya squeezed his eyes closed, "SHIZUKA!!!"  
  
Shizuka looked up, smiling, wide, "Sugoi! 'Nii-san!"  
  
"Kick his butt, imouto!!" He yelled back.  
  
In her distraction, she did not notice an attack aimed at her.  
  
Honda's eyes widened, "Rare Metal Knight, block!"  
  
"No, Honda! If your Deck Master is destroyed...!" Otogi cried.  
  
It was to late. The Knight had been destroyed, and Honda looked at Shizuka, then at Katsuya. Honda was also bisexual.  
  
Then the floor disappeared beneath him, and he fell, screaming, all the way down.  
  
"HONDA!!" Everyone except Seto cried.  
  
Katsuya climbed up on top of the railing, ready to jump down, but Seto's arms snaked around him from behind and pulled him off. Katsuya kicked and screamed, "Let me go, let me go!! Honda!!!"  
  
"Stop it, inu! If you go down there, you'll interfere with the duel, disqualifying Shizuka and Otogi. You'll lose Shizuka too!!" Seto tried to explain, against Katsuya's struggling. The blonde stopped.  
  
Using Joan of Arc, though, the other two pulled through.  
  
"We won, now give us Honda back!" Otogi snapped at the Robotic Knight.  
  
"Sorry, fools, but our agreement was the first person to lose was my new body," Nesbitt seemed to grin behind the mechanical mask.  
  
He vanished. Otogi fell to one knee, and pounded his fist into the ground, "Dammed!"  
  
~~~  
  
The group were now around what appeared to be a car garage, an hour later, and Yuugi was trying to cheer up Otogi.  
  
Seto, on the other hand, was trying to calm down a very agitated Katsuya.  
  
"Wait 'til I get my hands on that conniving little..." Katsuya growled, through gritted teeth, as he paced and pounded a fist into his hand.  
  
Seto, finally, got a hold of him, and turned him to face him, "Katsuya, do you realize that you can't anything if you're blinded by rage? How do you expect to help Honda with the way you're acting?"  
  
Katsuya sighed, "I hate that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you're right," Katsuya replied. He pulled himself away, silently.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, little monkey Honda was fighting to find his way back to his friends.  
  
"I can't believe I've been reduced to nothing but a monkey's uncle."  
  
He found the rest of the group, and tried to explain everything to them, but no one believed him except Shizuka.  
  
~~~  
  
Vroom vroom.  
  
The group turned at the sound, and Honda's body burst out of one of the garages on a motorbike.  
  
"Honda!" Otogi and Shizuka cried.  
  
"Wrong again, you fools!" Nesbitt's cruel voice replied, as he took off on the bike.  
  
Seto's expression turned angry as the man road straight toward him and Katsuya.  
  
Nesbitt laughed, and grabbed Katsuya, fast and hard, by the collar, making the blonde cry out, and he was thrown over the bike, and it sped off.  
  
"Katsuya!" Seto shouted, as he ran into the garage, taking off after them, on a similar motor bike.  
  
The others found a truck to take off after them in. Yuugi turned to Yami. He was frightened. It was evident in his scared violet eyes. Frightened for them and for his friend. Yami took him into his arms, resting his chin atop Yuugi's head.  
  
Katsuya was kicking, screaming, and crying for Seto, but as he was taken through the tunnel by Nesbitt, the tunnel disappeared, and in it's place was left a duel monster. A disgusting looking one. Ginzo.  
  
Seto skidded the motorbike to a stop, "Who are you? Where's Katsuya?"  
  
"What, you mean you don't recognize me, Mistuh Kaiba?" The Ginzo said, "And what an informal way to greet someone. Ah'm ashamed."  
  
Seto's cobalt eyes turned to ice immediately, and he closed them to sharp slits, "Lector. Where is Katsuya?"  
  
His voice was full of icy venom.  
  
"You'll be able to find him, if yah beat me in a duel, that is to say," Lector replied, the menacing grin audible in his voice.  
  
Seto growled.  
  
The rest of the group were stranded on the other side of the bridge, by a large gap where a section of the bridge had disappeared.  
  
"Kaiba, the only way you can save Jou is if you believe in your cards!" Yuugi called across the gap.  
  
Seto scoffed, "Hn. All I need to win is pure skill. Especially against such an amateur as this one."  
  
Of course it wasn't as easy as Seto had thought. Through most of the duel, Lector had had the upper hand. Then, he sent the sattelite up, and Seto really started to worry. Did he have a card in his deck that compared to it, or could even get up that high? An image flashed in his mind. It was Katsuya holding his Blue Eyes. Examining it.  
  
'Katsuya...' He thought, dismally. His heart pounded as he thought of the blonde. A tingling shot through his very being, and he thought of a familiar saying he'd heard at school...you never know how much you love something, until it's gone. Did he love Katsuya? Really love him? His heart pounded harder at the thought of Nesbitt or Noa harming his puppy.  
  
That was it then. He did love Katsuya.  
  
The image flashed again. Of course! Blue Eyes!  
  
Yuugi's words echoed. Believe in his cards? Believe in his cards...okay...  
  
Seto closed his eyes, his mind and soul calling out to the white dragon. Calling out to Katsuya. He pulled the card, and looked at it.  
  
"Alright! Now to meet you're maker, Lector. I play Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Seto cried. The great beast rose up out of the holo-projectors and flew up.  
  
"Now, Blue Eyes, attack! White Lightening!" The brunette shouted.  
  
It was over.  
  
The duel was over. Seto had one.  
  
~~~  
  
Of course, Katsuya had been watching, and as Seto pulled out victorious, he jumped up, crying his out his joy.  
  
Noa growled, and grabbed Katsuya's hands, pulling him down onto the floor, so that he was taller, from his position on the couch. He looked into Katsuya's eyes.  
  
"Katsuya...Seto doesn't like you one bit...but me...I love you....I do..." Noa said.  
  
"No...Seto cares for me...he does..."  
  
"Yes, but does he love you? How far does care go in this world, Katsuya? But me...I love you...I do...and I'm the only one...." Noa said.  
  
"You lie!" Katsuya cried. Noa bowed his head sadly, as Katsuya turned. Seto was standing there, at least, who he thought was Seto.  
  
"Seto!" Katsuya jumped up. He dashed toward him, but was pushed to the ground by him.  
  
"Stupid dog, get away from me. I want nothing to do with you, or your little friends. You make inu, you were foolish enough to think I cared for you," He cackled, and turned, walking off.  
  
Hot tears welled his honey colored eyes. He turned to Noa, whose eyes glowed a dull red, "See...I'm love you...I _am_ the only one..."  
  
"Y...you love me....you're the only one...the...only one.." He said in a monotonous way. Noa smiled, and wicked smile.  
  
~~~  
  
Seto followed a tunnel that had appeared.  
  
"Seto...!" Katsuya's voice rang out.  
  
Seto followed the voice, "Katsuya? Where are you?!"  
  
"Here!"  
  
Ahead of him was the blonde, reaching out to him.  
  
"Katsuya!" Seto went toward him, but as he did, the body shifted. He became shorter, and his face and hair changed. It was Noa.  
  
He laughed, "Foolish."  
  
A bright light burst out, and soon, Seto was falling.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Yuugi, Yami and Anzu had all gone forward through the tunnel, and were now lost and in front of a very large house.  
  
Yuugi pushed the gate open, slowly.  
  
"Careful, aibou..." Yami murmured, softly. Yuugi looked back at him, before moving forward, and up to the front door. The other two made their way up after him, slowly.  
  
~~~  
  
THWUMP. The sound that was made as Seto landed on the ground, his eyes closed tightly, before shaking himself off, and opening his eyes.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Seto," Noa's voice rang out, but he was no where to be seen. Seto looked around.  
  
"Show yourself!" He growled.  
  
"Still barking orders, I see. I don't believe you're in the position to be giving orders, my dear Seto...especially when the life of your poor little puppy is at stake..."  
  
"Where is he?!" Seto barked.  
  
"Right in front of you...as am I..."  
  
Lights flicked on, revealing a couch, and a giant screen, and right in front of Seto, was Noa, and Katsuya. But the thing that really got to the brunette, was Katsuya's arm was draped around Noa's shoulder.  
  
"Katsuya....wha...." Seto said. He shook his head, and went forward, grabbing Katsuya, "Come on, we're getting out of here."  
  
Katsuya yanked his arm away, "No! You lied to me....you made me think you cared for me! I hate you!"  
  
"Katsuya, I _do_ care for you!" Seto tried to reason. He turned to Noa, scorn written all over his face, "What did you _say_ to him?!"  
  
"Nothing but the truth," Noa said, smiling in triumph. Katsuya went back over to Noa. Noa's smile only got more prideful, as he reached up and placed a hand on the back of the blonde's head and pulled him down, kissing him hard. And Katsuya kissed him back!  
  
Seto gritted his teeth. He couldn't bare it. He was being torn apart. Only hours before, he'd realized that the feelings he had for Katsuya were _actually_ love. And now, here was the object of said affections, kissing his enemy. His knuckles were white, and his gums hurt from gritting his teeth so hard.  
  
Noa broke away, "You've lost, Seto...but I think before you're body is taken away from you, you should know the truth, so watch the scene before you."  
  
Seto turned, and watched as his stepfather and Noa appeared before him.  
  
"Look at this, Noa," Gozaburo's cold voice said, as he tossed a picture toward the boy.  
  
Seto's face was on the picture. A younger version of him.  
  
~~~  
  
Yugi, Yami, and Anzu traveled into the house, and began looking around. Yami insisted on staying with Yuugi, but Yuugi urged that they split up. Yami sighed and they did split up.  
  
Yuugi traveled into a large room, and as he glanced around, his eyes landed on a picture.  
  
~~~  
  
"Who's he?" Noa's scornful voice replied.  
  
"He is my latest acquisition. His name is Seto and he'll be staying here. He's very intellegent, and I plan to use him to help you grow. And that's my plan. To have him constantly challenge you," Gozaburo replied.  
  
The projected Noa scowled, "Alright then...father."  
  
Seto's blue eyes widened, and he turned to the real Noa, "What?!"  
  
"Quite a surprise, isn't it, Seto. Finding out we're....stepbrothers....but everything you have, I deserve, and that's why I am going to take the things I rightly deserve, starting with the family you hold close. You'd better keep a close eye on Mokuba, he could be next."  
  
~~~  
  
As this was all happening, the big five members who had been defeated made with chasing the one left on the bridge around, trying to _steal_ their bodies, totally against Noa's rules.  
  
"Faster, Otogi!" Little monkey Honda shouted. Shizuka was gripping the monkey, her eyes shut tightly, and Mokuba, poor kid, was stuck in the very back of the truck.  
  
Otogi floored it, and Mokuba fell backwards, "Damn, Otogi, warn me when you're gonna do that! I don't have a seatbelt, and if I die, Seto'll kill you!"  
  
The Big Five memebers, still Duel Monsters, began to attack them. Ginzo blew a big hole in the road, and Otogi swerved, ultimately tipping the truck over.  
  
Mokuba stood, "Nice driving, baka."  
  
Otogi climbed out of the truck, and flipped the kid off.  
  
Mokuba, using language he'd never use in front of his brother, retaliated with, "Kutabare(1)."  
  
Shizuka scowled at Mokuba, "Don't say that, Mokuba, he might take you seriously."  
  
Otogi rolled his eyes, "Look, we have bigger problems. Let's stop arguing!"  
  
The four Big Five members were also arguing, over which body they got to have.  
  
~~~  
  
Yuugi, Yami and Anzu found Noa, Seto and Katsuya, and Yuugi shouted, "Kaiba! Jou!"  
  
Katsuya blinked, and looked at Yuugi, "You...you're..."  
  
Noa growled, and looked at Katsuya, "He's no one...just someone else who will hurt you...do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, and I believe you...I love you, Noa..." Katsuya murmured.  
  
Seto cringed, and Yuugi gasped, "You're manipulating him!"  
  
"No! I'm exposing him to the truth!"  
  
"ALERT ALERT!" One of the computers warned.  
  
The screen lit up with the picture of the others being fought over by the Big Five members.  
  
"Imbiciles...I must take care of this...sorry to cut this meeting short, dear Seto....come on, Katsuya..."  
  
Katsuya looked at the others, one more time, before he disappeared with Noa.  
  
~~~  
  
"Just pick a body already, you idiots!" Gansley yelled.  
  
"FOOLS!" Noa's voice boomed, and he appeared, Katsuya at his side.  
  
"Jou!" Shizuka cried.  
  
Katsuya's brow furrowed, "I know her...she wouldn't hurt me...she's close to me...at least I think so..."  
  
Noa growled, "You four are dismissed!"  
  
A great tornado swept the four violators away, and when the wind and sand cleared, Noa and Katsuya were gone as well.  
  
"Oh no! He's gone again!"  
  
"Guys!" Yuugi's voice cried. He raced toward them.  
  
Yami and Anzu followed, and Seto was the last to catch up with the group.  
  
Mokuba looked at him, "Nii-san, we saw Jou with..."  
  
"...Noa..." Seto was barely audible.  
  
"Oh! Speaking of which....does this mean anything to you, Kaiba..." Yuugi said, as he pulled out the picture.  
  
Seto scowled, "This is a stupid joke, that Noa made up to get to me."  
  
Yuugi looked at him, confused.  
  
"Look at this picture...it was taken six years ago...but look at Noa..." Seto said.  
  
Yuugi gasped, "He looks the same!"  
  
"That doesn't make sense. How could he not age in six years?"  
  
"Exactly," Seto murmured.  
  
~~~  
  
"You all disgrace me!" Noa growled.  
  
"Please, Master Noa....give us another chance..." The four without bodies begged.  
  
"Master Noa, I have a body, please let me free," Nesbitt said.  
  
"No! I have a better idea..." Noa said, smiling, as he stroked Katsuya's head, as if he were nothing more then just a dog, "You all are to fight Yuugi, in Honda's body...if you win, you can take all of their bodies....if you fail....it's game over for all of you..."  
  
Nesbitt did not approve of the idea, but he gained nothing by arguing with Noa, so the other four joined Nesbitt in Honda's body and set out to find Yuugi.  
  
"This should be fun," Noa murmured, stroking Katsuya's head, and grinning evilly, "Right, my little doggy?"  
  
Katsuya smiled and nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
Yuugi frowned, and Yami placed an arm around his shoulder, "What's wrong, aibou?"  
  
"Noa is manipulating Jou...he thinks I'm a bad person..." Yuugi whispered. Yami frowned, "We'll save him, Yuugi..."  
  
"Of course you will. That is, unless you lose to us!" A voice rumbled.  
  
They all turned and were met by Honda's body before them.  
  
"My body, ooh, ooh!" Honda exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but not only Nesbitt is present now," Gansley said.  
  
"Yes, we are all here," Krump agreed. Anzu shuddered.  
  
Yami and Yuugi stood, "You want a duel, you got one!"  
  
Yami merged with Yuugi.  
  
Seto bit his lip. Maybe if he helped Yuugi, he'd have a chance to save Katsuya. He made his way over, and stood next to Yuugi, "Five on one is unfair, even if Yuugi is...strangely...two people...I'm going to duel as well."  
  
~~~  
  
"...I'm going to duel as well."  
  
Noa laughed, "A lot of good it will do you, my dear stepbrother..."  
  
Katsuya, meanwhile, was struggling within himself. He knew that girl he'd seen was close to him, and he knew the spikey haired boy was close too. And somewhere, deep inside, he was struggling to ignore the fact that Seto still cared for him.  
  
~~~  
  
The duel was hard. Yami and Seto dueled well together, as long as they kept the teamwork going. They won, but only by a hair, and Noa's voice boomed over them, as he appeared.  
  
"Stupid fools! You have failed me for the last time!" Noa said, as Honda's body, and the Big Five were swept away, and disappeared.  
  
"Ooh, ooh, no..ooh...my body..ooh!" Monkey Honda cried.  
  
Noa laughed, "Seto! It's my turn to duel you...and I assure you, it won't be an easy task! Let's duel!"  
  
The duel began, Noa , foolishly, in Seto's opinion, choosing a giant boat as his Deck master. But as the duel progressed, Seto realised, Noa wasn't being foolish, but taking all of his graveyard monsters to use against him.  
  
As he destroyed the ark, a more horrible monster appeared, and Noa merged with it(AN I'm not sure if he does this before or after he uses Mokuba against Seto...just go with it), and as Seto found a way to destroy the monstrous Shinato, Noa called a very trance-looking Katsuya to stand as protection for him.  
  
"Katsuya!" Seto cried. The entranced Katsuya just glared at him, still believing he had been lied too.  
  
Noa launched the attack, bringing Seto down to only a mere 300 lifepoints.  
  
Seto fell to his knee, "I'm sorry, Katsuya...sorry for everything. Sorry for the stupid dog jokes, and the insults toward your friends. Sorry for calling you second-rate and being an all-around bastard. But I swear, I would never stop caring for you Katsuya. In fact...I realised...you never really know how much you love something...until it's stolen from you."  
  
Katsuya's eyes widened. He loved him?  
  
"That's right, Katsuya, I love you, and I've finally realised it," Seto murmured.  
  
The trance melted away, "Seto..."  
  
Noa growled, as Katsuya jumped down from the small plateau he and Noa had been on, and raced toward Seto, "Seto...I...!"  
  
He launched himself toward him, almost encased in his arms, when Noa's rage shot out and he turned them both to stone. Katsuya never got to finish his sentance.  
  
Shizuka cried out, covering her face, and shedding horrified tears. Mokuba hugged her, softly, also on the verge of tears, as he watched his brother be turned into stone.  
  
Noa cackled, "Fools!"  
  
Yami growled, "Noa! Hear this...we will not give up so easy. Kaiba still has 300 life points, and so _I_ will take his place and defeat you! And after I do, you must promise to release Kaiba and Jou!"  
  
"Fine! But I doubt with such a meager amount of lifepoints you will even bring mine down a bit!" Noa barked.  
  
"We'll see. Time to duel!"  
  
Yami fought hard, the sound of his friends voices behind him. A sound Noa was growing less and less fond of. He growled as a bolt of lightening struck Anzu, also turning her into a virtual sculpture. Otogi was next, then Honda.  
  
Mokuba yelled, and dived for Shizuka, but was too late. He leaned against her cold stone form, "Shizuka..."  
  
And he was finally turned to stone.  
  
Yami fought harder then ever after that, with Yuugi still there to back him, and the thought of his friends, free and happy to strengthen him.  
  
He defeated Noa.  
  
They were freed. All of them, and Katsuya fell into Seto's arms, "...love you, too."  
  
Seto smiled, and held him, tightly. So tightly, that after a while he had to loosen his grip, in fear he was crushing the boy.  
  
Mokuba and Shizuka were free, and they also hugged, Mokuba kissing Shizuka's cheek softly. Honda and Otogi were freed too, and Honda jumped into Otogi's arms.  
  
Otogi bit his lip, "Are you really Honda?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
Otogi hugged the robot tightly.  
  
Yami, and Yuugi seperated, as Noa nearly fell apart, "I don't understand....how could I lose...how could I lose...."  
  
He looked at Yami, "This is _your_ fault. And so I'll escape in _your_ body!"  
  
He ran toward him, grabbing him, and began to force himself inside.  
  
"Yami...!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: DUN DUN DUN...cliffhanger....of course anyone who watches the show knows what happens next...*snicker* anyone who doesn't....NEENER NEENER BOO BOO! Wait for the next chapter. Oh, and review please...it makes author lady very happy and makes her consider new chapters every once in a while...if you catch my drift...hehe! Till later! 


	3. Chapter Three

Me: *gulp* I forgot to put up my foot note at the end of last chapter so that (1) that you saw. It was next to a japanese word....that word means fuck you...just letting you know. On with the story! Oh and ygo and all it's characters are not mine.  
  
~~~  
  
Rivalry of the Heart  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~~~  
  
Noa gasped, and his eyes widened, as many thoughts and memories flashed through his head, "Oh gods...who _ARE_ you?!!"  
  
He was forced back by the Sennen Puzzle. He growled, "Bastard!"  
  
Seto held Katsuya close, not wanting to lose him again. Suddenly a voice boomed through the sky, "Failure!"  
  
Seto's brow furrowed, "I know that voice..."  
  
Gozaburo's great mug(that means his face) appeared in a series of dark clouds that formed, "Noa, you've failed me yet again!"  
  
"Father! I'm sorry, I tried my best!" Noa cried.  
  
"Well it was not good enough...as for you, dear stepson, look how weak you've become...letting emotions take hold of your life," The old man snapped.  
  
Katsuya glared at the large face, "Shaddap, you big dork, you don't own him!"  
  
FLASH. A bolt of lightening shot from the dark clouds, and Seto, still holding onto Katsuya, jumped out out of the way, pulling Katsuya with him, before the bolt could hit his beloved pup. His venomous gaze turned to Gozaburo.  
  
The face laughed, "You fools, you think I have no power here? I _own_ this world! Noa was just running it for me!"  
  
"Yes, and now, as my father destroys you all, I will inherit his empire!" Noa said.  
  
"WRONG! You have failed me once to many, my son, and so you will receive _nothing_!" Gozaburo replied.  
  
"But father...!" Noa protested.  
  
"Silence, Noa! You've failed!" Gozaburo smiled, a malicious smile, "I suppose your wondering why you are here at all, Seto...well it is simple, I was going to take over your body to escape...but I think my new idea is much better...soon my satellite, the one that runs this virtual world, will transferr all of the world into this game to be my virtual slaves."  
  
"You can't! There aren't enough pods!" Noa cried.  
  
"Pods?" Yuugi asked.  
  
Seto suddenly understood, "Of course...when we thought we were falling throgh the floor, we weren't at all. They just knocked us unconscious and put us in virtual pods!"  
  
"That's right, and soon the world will join you. Pods or not!"Gozaburo cackled and disappeared.  
  
Noa gritted his teeth, "This isn't fair! We have to get out. I know a way."  
  
"And why should we trust you, Mr. Manipulation," Katsuya hissed.  
  
Noa winced, "You should work on not holding grudges, Katsuya."  
  
Katsuya fumed, and bolted out of Seto's arm and began hitting Noa in the head( you know like Inuyasha does to Shippou sometimes?), "ONE, YOU FUCKING HYPNOTIZED ME TO HATE MY FRIENDS, AND TWO NO ONE CALLS ME KATSUYA EXCEPT SETO, GOT IT?!"  
  
Noa was all swirly eyed when Katsuya calmly(*falls over laughing*) went back over to Seto.  
  
Seto was smirking, smugly.  
  
Noa shook his head, "Alright fine, you don't have to trust me. But I do know a way out..."  
  
"Maybe we should trust him. He seems to be as angry with Gozaburo as we are," Mokuba said.  
  
Noa blinked. Mokuba was helping him? Why? He'd just turned his brother, his girlfriend and him into stone, and he was still helping him. Maybe...maybe this group wasn't so bad....NO! Trust no one. That was the most important he'd ever learned from his father. And that's why he deserved KaibaCorp, because he actually listened to his father, unlike Seto, who decided to go and trust some dumb street punk.  
  
"Follow me," Noa said, and he led them away from the field and into a cave.  
  
Yami and Yuugi came up next to Seto, and Yami murmured, "You don't really trust him, do you?"  
  
"Of course not, and you're stupid to even have to ask me," Seto replied, not even bothering to look at Yami. Katsuya frowned at him. He knew Seto still didn't like his friends.  
  
Noa came up to a panel and began to type. He stopped suddenly, "Dammit! He's shut down this escape route..."  
  
He turned to them, and began to laugh, "You can't escape. Hehehehehe, and neither will the world, hehehehehe, they'll all be trapped here and I'll never have to be alone again, hehehehehe..."  
  
Mokuba went up to Noa, and began to shake him, "Noa, stop! Snap out of this! You have to stop!"  
  
Noa stopped laughing, a strange smile still on his face and Mokuba saw his brother's face in Noa's as he said, "You're right, Mokie."  
  
Mokuba yelped and jumped back.  
  
Noa suddenly became solemn again, "I know another way out. One that Gozaburo doesn't know about."  
  
He pushed pass them and walked toward the exit of the cave. They followed. They walked for a long while, and Katsuya becaem very uneasy, "I have a bad feeling, ryu...like we're about to be seperated again..."  
  
Seto's eyes shifted around, suspiciously, pulling Katsuya closer with the arm around his waist.  
  
"If this is another trap, Noa, I will personally slaughter you," Seto said.  
  
Noa shook his head, as they stopped in front of a door, "No trap, Seto..."  
  
He smiled maliciously, to himself, 'Not for you at least...'  
  
He looked back at Mokuba, then turned and opened the door, "Come on."  
  
They walked through.  
  
And Seto and Mokuba disappeared.  
  
Katsuya looked around. He saw Yuugi, Yami, Shizuka, Otogi, and monkey Honda. But Seto and Mokuba were no where to be find.  
  
"Dammit! He lied to us again!" Katsuya growled, pounding his fist into the wall of a virtual building.  
  
~~~  
  
Mokuba blinked, and turned. Noa stood there.  
  
"Noa, where are we? Are we out?"  
  
"Not yet, Mokuba."  
  
They were in an arcade.  
  
"Is the way out in one of these games?" Mokuba asked, sitting down, and playing one.  
  
"Yes, yes it is." Noa eyed him. He would steal his body soon enough.  
  
~~~  
  
Seto looked around, "Mokuba?! Katsuya?!"  
  
He growled, his knuckles turning white as he balled his fists, "NOA!"  
  
He turned, and up the street was a virtual KaibaCorp building. His eyes narrowed, "Gozaburo..."  
  
He began to walk up the street, pacing himself. He would find Gozaburo, and demand he set them free. Tell him that he had no power over him, and that KaibaCorp was his. Tell him that he may think he was weak because of Katsuya, but that the blonde actually made him stronger. He would not stand for the hurt he'd caused to Katsuya or even Yuugi-tachi.  
  
He reached the bulding, glaring up at it, and remembering all the things that Gozaburo had done to him. Working him to complete fatigue. Taking away things he most cared about if he did not cooperate. Even beating him. His eyes squeezed closed, and he bowed his head, before glaring at the door, as he stepped inside.  
  
~~~  
  
Katsuya sat, his head buried in his hands, 'Seto...'  
  
Yuugi placed his hands on his friends shoulders, "It's okay, Jou, we'll find Kaiba, and then we'll find a way out..."  
  
~~~  
  
The elevator dinged, and Seto stepped out. He went to his office, quietly, opening the door, his eyes glaring at the back of the Italian leather chair.  
  
"I thought I'd taught you better then to just barge in. Don't you know how to knock?" The chair seemed to say, then turned to reveal the real person speaking....Gozaburo.  
  
"I could care less about using manners with you, stepfather," Seto spat back.  
  
"At least you still respect me by calling me my rightful title," Gozaburo replied, smirking.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to curse my stepfather in my office. It might jinx the place," Seto replied.  
  
Gozaburo stood, and made his way toward the brunette. He stood next to him, and turned his head slightly, to look at him, "You haven't changed a bit, you piece of shit."  
  
He backhanded him. Seto stumbled a bit, but did not fall. He glared at the man.  
  
"I see I still have a bit of power over you too. I taught you never to backtalk me, boy, and I expect you to abide by that while in my presence."  
  
"You don't own me anymore, bastard," Seto growled.  
  
Gozaburo smirked, "Your little whore has been filling your head with lies. I've _always_ owned you, boy."  
  
Seto's eyes flared, "Unless you've forgotten, I'm the one who beat _you_ at a game of chess. You didn't even want to adopt me."  
  
Gozaburo smacked him again, growling, "I told you not to backtalk me."  
  
Seto laughed, coldly, "Hate being proven wrong, don't you, stepfather?"  
  
Gozaburo went to strike him a third time, but stopped, "You're stronger now, boy, I almost admire you for that. Almost. How about a rematch of wits. If I win, you have to give complete powers of KaibaCorp back to me."  
  
"And if I win?"  
  
"I will set you and your little friends free."  
  
"No."  
  
Gozaburo looked at him, "What do you mean 'no'? Don't you want to be free?"  
  
"If I win, not only do you set us free, but you leave the world alone. No satellites. No virtual mind-trapping. Deal?"  
  
"You drive a hard bargain, stepson. I'm glad to see you haven't used all of the talents I've taught to you to waist. Deal."  
  
They shook on it.  
  
"So, you really want to me to kick your ass at chess again?" Seto asked, with a smirk.  
  
Gozaburo was also smirking, "No, I was thinking we'd play another game. One I'm sure you're quite familiar with...Duel Monsters."  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed, but he nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
Mokuba stopped playing his game, "I can't seem to find the exit. It probably isn't in here...oh well, hey Noa...I was thinking...I bet Seto can make you a body...I mean, you are family..."  
  
He chuckled.  
  
He stood, and walked over to the Dance Dance Revolution machines, "Maybe it's in here...I can't wait to get out..."  
  
Noa sighed, "Well to bad, Mokuba..."  
  
Mokuba looked at him, "What..."  
  
"Well...you never will..." He jumped into his body.  
  
~~~  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes at his stepfather. He would win this. He was still the champion, despite his losses to Yuugi. Or Yami. Dammit why did they have to be to people? It was so damn confusing. But that was off topic. He would win.  
  
He placed his deck in the appropiate place.  
  
"Time to duel, Seto," Gozaburo said.  
  
~~~  
  
Noa, as Mokuba, stepped out of his pod, "Hehe, thank you, Mokuba."  
  
He moved, swiftly, to the main control room, "This will show those fools. I'll destroy them all...I'll use my fathers own satellite to destroy the mainframe, and the minds of those fools along with it!"  
  
He rerouted the course of the satellite, and chuckled. A screen got his attention, as he saw Mariku running a muck about the about the sub.  
  
"An intruder...I'll have to deal with him later..." He left the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Seto had found himself in somewhat of a pickle. He was being faced by one of his worst fears.  
  
Exodia.  
  
(AN I...do not know how the duel ends I probably won't because I'm going somewhere on Saturday before Yu-Gi-Oh! Comes on, so I'm going to improvise how he wins and if it's not correct then I'm sorry, I told you I'd be screwing with the plot, and this is where I'm starting.)  
  
"Scared, aren't you, Seto? I know all about your past with this monster. Because of Exodia Necros' special abilities, no monsters, traps, or magic cards can defeat it! You're finished!"  
  
Seto squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
~~~  
  
Noa, still in Mokuba's body, began to walk back toward the pod room, when he slowed, thinking about Mokuba's words to him. The kind words that had ensured a small ray of hope, and he stopped.  
  
'What have I done?! My brothers are in danger!' He had to find the nearest place to communicate with the virtual world.  
  
He found a place, and began to speak, "Attention everyone, you're in danger, and it's all my fault. I reprogrammed my father's satellite to destroy the virtual mainframe! But please trust me, I'll try to reverse the process. I'm so sorry for all the thing I did, just hold on, I'll fix this!"  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone listening were confused. Why would Noa feel so bad? Something must have gotten to him.  
  
~~~  
  
As Noa ran back toward the main computer room, he thought, 'As soon as I fix this, I'm getting back in that pod. This is Mokuba's body, not mine...and he deserves to live....not me...'  
  
He entered the room, "Oh no! That intruder...he destroyed everything!"  
  
He ran back to tell them. There was only 5 minutes left before the satellite crashed.  
  
"Attention! Some intruder destroyed the computers, I can't reverse the process!" Noa said.  
  
~~~  
  
Seto growled, "Imbecile. NOA IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, LISTEN TO ME!"  
  
~~~  
  
Seto's face appeared before him, on a small screen.  
  
"I can." Noa replied.  
  
Seto spoke, "Is or isn't my blimp in that overgrown rust bucket?"  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
"Do or doesn't my blimp have perfectly up to date computers on it?" Seto replied.  
  
Noa's eyes widened, "Of course!"  
  
~~~  
  
Gozaburo growled, "That little twit..."  
  
Seto smirked, "I might escape before you can defeat me."  
  
"Oh, so you forfeit? I knew you were scared."  
  
Seto scowled, "Bastard."  
  
~~~  
  
Katsuya jumped up, "That was Seto's voice giving Noa orders! He may be close, come on!"  
  
He ran off. Yuugi followed, and of course Yami went after Yuugi. Anzu, Shizuka, and Otogi followed the other three, and monkey Honda held onto Otogi's shoulder as he took off.  
  
~~~  
  
The blimp guards let Noa on, thinking he was Mokuba and he went straight to the blimps main computer source. He tapped into the satellite again, reversing the process, just as the clock struck the last second. He sighed in relief, then took off back out.  
  
He placed himself, in Mokuba's body, back in the pod, and released himself from his body.  
  
He and Mokuba were both back in the abandoned arcade.  
  
Mokuba blinked, and looked at Noa, "Why did you give me back...?"  
  
"Because...you're my family," Noa said.  
  
Mokuba grinned.  
  
"But your brother is in trouble....I may be able to help him...come on," Noa said as he dragged Mokuba out.  
  
~~~  
  
Defense card after defense card, Seto placed out, but every time it was destroyed.  
  
He couldn't keep this up forever.  
  
~~~  
  
Noa, on the way, ran into the rest of the group.  
  
"Noa, where is Seto?" Katsuya asked.  
  
"He's in my virtual version of the KaibaCorp building, and he's in trouble. He's up against Exodia Necros."  
  
"That's ooh bad ooh ooh, right?" Monkey Honda asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's bad...especially if he loses," Noa said.  
  
"What happens if he loses?" Katsuya asked.  
  
"KaibaCorp power reverts back to my father and we're all trapped here forever," Noa replied.  
  
He led them to KaibaCorp and up to the dueling arena. Katsuya looked up at Seto, and bit his lip, "Seto! ....Holy shit, look at that thing!"  
  
He pointed out Exodia Necros to the rest of the group. Yuugi's mouth fell open, "My gods..."  
  
Noa went toward the dueling arena, opening a little compartment in his father's side of the arena. He began to re-wire the components for the monster cards.  
  
Gozaburo growled, "Little brat!"  
  
FLASH. Lightening again, and Noa was out cold.  
  
"Oh no!" Mokuba said as he rushed toward the blue haired boy. Katsuya was looking at the components as Mokuba nursed Noa.  
  
"Oh gods, I hate wires...I failed my tech class..." Katsuya said, "He unhooked four wires. Red, yellow, blue, and green."  
  
Seto glared at his stepfather, "He was trying to reroute the components for monster cards, so that Exodia Necros is read by the comptuer as too strong a monster to play. Put the green wire where the red one goes."  
  
FLASH. Another bolt of lightening, but Katsuya didn't fall. He fought against the powerful force, and placed the green where the red goes.  
  
Gozaburo didn't let up.  
  
Katsuya gritted his teeth, pain shooting through him, and asked, "What....next...?"  
  
Seto's cold stare stayed locked on Gozaburo, "Blue into yellow..."  
  
Katsuya placed the blue into the yellow slot. He was getting weaker, "Next!"  
  
"Yellow into green."  
  
Katsuya placed yellow into green. Only one left. He grabbed the red wire and pulled it toward the blue. He was almost there. He felt so weak. Got it!  
  
And he fainted.  
  
Exodia Necros fuzzed out for a moment, then came back in, then fuzzed out again, and finally disappeared.  
  
Gozaburo growled, and another bolt came from nowhere and struck Katsuya again. He cried out, then fell faint again.  
  
"Seto, every time my lifepoints go down, I will strike you're little toy, until he is dead. Backdown NOW!" Gozaburo barked.  
  
Seto looked down at Katsuya. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk losing Katsuya. But the whole world was at stake. He had to keep going. He drew a card and placed it on the field. It directly attacked Gozaburo.  
  
His lifepoints went down.  
  
FLASH. Another cry from the blonde.  
  
Seto squeezed his eyes shut. He had to do this.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Katsuya..."  
  
His stepfather had a monster out now. He drew. A magic card. He combined it with his monster and destroyed Gozaburo's.  
  
FLASH. Katsuya didn't even have the strength to cry out now.  
  
Shizuka was crying through, "Why are you doing this, Kaiba! I thought you loved him!"  
  
Seto gritted his teeth, "Because it's him or the world."  
  
Shizuka gasped.  
  
Seto drew a Blue Eyes. He placed a card in defense. Gozaburo destroyed it. He drew again. Polerimyzation. He placed it face down, and drew again. His second Blue Eyes. He needed one more.  
  
Gozaburo attacked him directly. Seto cringed. He placed a monster in defense again, and drew. Damn, just dan Mystic Horseman, who he also placed in defense. Gozaburo destroyed he first defense monster. He drew. Damn Saggi the damn Clown. Gozaburo destroyed his second defense monster.  
  
This draw had to be his defining draw. He placed his hand on his deck slowly.  
  
'I'm so sorry, Katsuya...I love you, so much...please forgive me...' He drew his final Blue Eyes.  
  
"I play my face down card along with these three cards."  
  
And Ultimate Blue Eyes rose from the stadium, roaring, in all it's triumphant glory. It directly attackedG ozaburo, bringing his points down to zero.  
  
Time seemed to slow down, as the last flash of lightening came down. A number of things happened. Shizuka bolted toward her brother, Seto jumped from the high perch, landing and rolling, before jumping up and racing toward Katsuya.  
  
Right before the lightening struck, though, Seto grabbed the unconcious blonde and lunged out of the way.  
  
Time sped up again, and Seto cradled the blonde, "Katsuya, you're safe now..."  
  
Katsuya opened his eyes, "I know..."  
  
Gozaburo growled, "Little brats! You'll never escape!"  
  
Noa glared at his father, fully concious now, "Actually, father, _you_ never will. I command this simulation be OVER!"  
  
He had rewritten the sofware while using Seto's computers, so that they did as he commanded again.  
  
The simulation stopped, and everyone woke up. In their own respective bodies.  
  
They pushed the pods open.  
  
Katsuya jumped out, and threw himself, full force, into Seto's arms, knocking the brunette over.  
  
Seto smirked, "Happy to be out?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why? Because you get to see me in all my sexy glory?" Seto asked.  
  
"No because I gotta piss like a fucking race-horse."  
  
The rest of the group laughed, and Otogi looked over at Honda, who was very happy to NOT be a monkey anymore.  
  
"Yes, celebrate, you fools, but your torment is not over yet," A voice hissed, laughing coldly.  
  
The group turned, and there before them, was Mariku.  
  
~~~~  
  
Me: DUN DUN another cliffhanger...I know I know, the story is probably totally off, but now I can actually call the plot my own...*laughs nervously* no flames please...oh yeah, and I'm very proud of myself, the previous chapter was 10 and one-eight pages and this one was 9 and one- fourth pages. Longest chapters I've ever written. I'm very proud. So show how proud YOU all are of me and REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Four

Me: WEEEEE I'M BACK, YOU KNOW IT, I'M BACK, I'M GONNA SHOW IT! Hehe....umm....on with story...  
  
~~~  
  
Rivalry of the Heart  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~~~  
  
Mariku sneered at them, "Pharaoh, give me the puzzle!"  
  
"Not unless you win it fairly from me!" Yami growled. Mariku grinned, "Well, then, I will just have to then, won't I?"  
  
Mariku's face then turned angry, "Or I could force you to give it to me."  
  
With the power of the Sennen Rod he began to destroy things around him. In the center of the room was the large round ball that was Noa's brain. Things began to crash down around it.  
  
"Seto! We have to save Noa's brain, it'll be destroyed!" Mokuba cried.  
  
"Hurry back to the blimp and get my laptop and all it's wires, I have an idea," Seto said.  
  
Mariku laughed, and shot a beam toward Mokuba. Mokuba jumped and ran faster.  
  
Mariku laughed, cruelly.  
  
~~~  
  
Mokuba rushed inside the blimp and grabbed Seto's laptop and all the wiring that went with it and rushed back out to where the group was.  
  
He handed his brother the laptop.  
  
"Okay, cover me..." Seto took a leap, and grabbed some of the components that stuck out of the large ball. He climbed up and sat on top of it, hooking the wires of his laptop into it. Noa's face appeared on his laptop screen.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelped.  
  
"Saving you. Now shut the fuck up," he began to type away on his laptop, and a bar appeared at the bottom of the screen, with the word 'Uploading' beneath it.  
  
Noa's face disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, Mariku was running a muck. Katsuya had been hit by one of his attacks and sent into a wall. He shook his head clear of the dizziness, and stood, looking up at Seto, "Hurry up, ryu!"  
  
Seto bit his lip and looked at the bar which was only at 50%  
  
"Faster, you piece of shit, faster..."  
  
60%  
  
BOOM. That blast had been to close for Seto's comfort.  
  
70%  
  
BANG. Dammit, they were getting closer.  
  
80%  
  
BAM. That was _too_ close.  
  
90%  
  
CRASH. Seto barely dodged a falling screen, which bounced off the large electronic ball, barely scratching it.  
  
100%  
  
BOOOOOM! The ball was destroyed, just as Seto closed up his laptop, and began to fall. As the ground came closer, he shifted his body weight, so he landed on his back. As he landed, his head collided with the floor, and he was knocked unconscious.  
  
Katsuya rushed toward him, "Seto!"  
  
His fell to the floor, on his knees, and wrapped his arms around the brunette, pulling the upper half of his body from the floor, slightly.  
  
"CEASE!"  
  
Everything stopped, and everyone turned to Isis, who stood there.  
  
Mariku growled and threw a blast at her. She jumped out of the way, landing on one knee, "Yuugi, you must get the Rod from him and to Seto, quickly."  
  
"I don't understand," Yuugi asked.  
  
"The Rod's rightful owner in Seto. If he obtains the Rod, Mariku's threat will vanish, and Seto will be able to free all those that Mariku has harmed," Isis replied.  
  
Yuugi glanced back and forth, and as Mariku became distracted by Isis, Yuugi lunged and yanked the Rod out of his hands, landing in roll on the floor.  
  
"Jou, catch!" Yuugi threw the Sennen Rod to him.  
  
Mariku growled, "No!"  
  
Katsuya caught it, and shook Seto, violently, "Wake up, ryu, wake up!"  
  
Seto moaned, but did not awaken.  
  
Mariku, now, hovered over Katsuya, "Give it back to me."  
  
"No! Wake up, Seto, hurry!" Katsuya shook him again.  
  
"Give it back now!" Mariku growled.  
  
"NO!" Katsuya said.  
  
Mariku was growing very impatient. He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up. Katsuya's grip on the Rod tightened.  
  
Mariku grinned, "When I get the Rod back, you are the next of my victims to lose their soul."  
  
"That...won't....happen..."  
  
Seto was awake now, pushing himself up off the floor, and he took the Rod from Katsuya.  
  
Mariku, for the first time since the group had met him, looked scared.  
  
Seto looked at the Rod, then at Isis.  
  
"You must believe in yourself as High Priest Seth, and in the Rod. That is the only way you can vanquish the evil which has taken hold of my brother's body," The woman said to him.  
  
Seto nodded. After seeing two Yuugi's, he was really starting to believe in the ancient past stuff. He held the Rod up toward Mariku.  
  
"Be gone, darkness, do not plague Malik Ishtar any longer," Seto whispered, and the Rod glowed. Mariku yelped, and seemed to be pulled from Malik's body and into the Rod.  
  
Malik, eye's half lidded, blinked, then fell unconscious.  
  
Seto, also, blinked, "It worked."  
  
Isis nodded, "Come now, so you can free everyone from the shadow realm."  
  
~~~  
  
Inside the blimp, Seto hooked his laptop up to the main computers, so Mokuba or anyone else could talk to Noa.  
  
"Seto! Wait..." Noa said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Arigato...'nii-san." Noa replied.(AN okay, I'm not sure what to use here, because they are suppose to be the same age, so I'll just have Noa say 'nii- san because he LOOKS younger then Seto...go with it people, I'm not a Japanese wiz XD)  
  
Seto smirked, "Douitashimashite(1)."  
  
~~~  
  
Seto hovered over Mai, and murmured something in Egyptian, which caught him by complete surprise.  
  
Mai's purple eyes opened, and she looked up at them, "What...what happened?"  
  
Now, Mai was also bisexual, but she had a very large crush on Katsuya, and no idea that he was dating Seto.  
  
"Mai! You're alive!" Katsuya exclaimed, as he hugged the blonde woman.  
  
Mai blushed, "Yeah...what...what happened?"  
  
"You were sent to the Shadow Realm..." Katsuya said, as calmly, as he would have with someone who actually _knew_ what he was talking about.  
  
"The....what?"  
  
Isis bowed her head, "I will explain everything as soon as Rishid and Ryou have been restored."  
  
"No! Isis-san, it isn't Ryou who needs to be restored. It's his yami," Yuugi gushed.  
  
Isis nodded, "Yes, but Ryou is very weak without Bakura's presence inside him."  
  
"Why?" Katsuya asked.  
  
"Because Bakura has been a part of him for so long, that without him, he is weak and incomplete," Isis replied.  
  
~~~  
  
Rishid was restored, and Seto, Isis, and Katsuya traveled into Ryou's room.  
  
Seto furrowed his brow, "Something's not right in this room..."  
  
Isis glanced to Ryou's chest, "The Ring is missing!"  
  
~~~  
  
Anzu stood in Mai's room, quietly watching the blonde woman. She felt something in her bra that was unfamiliar. She pulled it out. It was Ryou's Ring. Why did she have it?  
  
She walked to Ryou's room, and went inside, "Umm...I found this..."  
  
Isis snatched it away from her and placed it atop Ryou's body.  
  
Isis looked at Seto, and he nodded, murmuring the Egyptian words again, changing some of the words, so he was speaking of the darkness, and not the light.  
  
Of course, he must have said something wrong, because, even though Ryou and Bakura were restored to each other, Bakura, like Yami, had his own body now.  
  
Ryou sat up, blinking the bleariness out of his eyes. Of course, when he noticed he yami in the flesh, his eyes became wide and frightened.  
  
"No...no..."He stood up, his strength fully returned, and edged toward the door.  
  
Bakura smirked, "Scared, light."  
  
"Please, no..." He yanked the door open, and bolted out. Bakura growled and chased him out.  
  
"What did I say?" Seto murmured.  
  
"You restore darkness to light, and then physically separated them," Isis replied, "Bakura isn't exactly caring toward Ryou. Not in the way Yami is to Yuugi. We must find them before Bakura kills Ryou."  
  
"Doesn't he need Ryou to live?" Katsuya asked.  
  
"Not now, that he has his own body," Isis retorted.  
  
Katsuya and Seto bolted out.  
  
~~~  
  
Ryou tried to hide in a dark, unused room, but his yami soon found him, "Bakura, please...I'm sorry for everything...really I am...don't hurt me please..."  
  
Bakura was smirking so wide, it scared Ryou.  
  
Bakura leaned down, ready to strike, when something stopped him.  
  
His light cowering was having a different effect then it usually did. He felt...guilty. What did his light have to be sorry for? He'd done nothing. No, Bakura was the one who should feel sorry. For hurting him.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Wh-what?" Ryou asked in return.  
  
"Why are you sorry? You've done nothing..." Bakura replied, staring at him, curiously.  
  
"Because...because..." Ryou couldn't reply, and so he cowered more, afraid that his weak answer would earn him a beating from his darker half.  
  
But no. Something much different was what Ryou earned. Bakura kissed him.  
  
(AN, I'd just like to point out that the first REAL kiss in this story is Ryou and Bakura....does that seem strange to you? Four fucking chapters and the first real kiss doesn't even come from the main couple. Go figure...)  
  
Ryou was shocked, but kissed him back nonetheless.  
  
They broke apart, "Why...?"  
  
"I don't know...I don't know why I did it or what I feel. But I don't want it to stop," Bakura leaned in to kiss him again. Ryou leaned away.  
  
"Promise me something first..." Ryou murmured, hesitantly.  
  
Bakura scowled slightly, but asked, "What?"  
  
"Don't....don't hurt me anymore....pl-please..." Ryou's eyes were pleading. Bakura sighed, "All right."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
"Promise!"  
  
"All right, aibou, I promise."  
  
Ryou stopped. Shock washed over him, "What...what did you call me?"  
  
Bakura smirked again, "Aibou."  
  
Ryou squealed, and threw his arms around Bakura, kissing him, softly.  
  
~~~  
  
When Seto and Katsuya found them, they didn't bother them. They just smiled and closed the door, quietly.  
  
"Isis wants us to meet her in Yuugi's room. She has something to tell us," Seto said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there soon, I'm just gonna check on Mai."  
  
~~~  
  
Katsuya walked into Mai's room, and found Mai, sitting up in the bed she was in, and she smiled when he came in.  
  
"Hey, Jou. Nice to see you."  
  
"You too. We've all been worried."  
  
She stood from the bed and made her way over to Katsuya, standing in front of him, "Have...you been worried, Jou?"  
  
Katsuya blinked, "Um...yes...I told you we all ha—"  
  
He didn't get to finish the sentence. She kissed him.  
  
He pulled away, "Umm..."  
  
"Sorry," She flushed.  
  
"Mai, I have to tell you something..." Katsuya bit his lip, "I know you like me. I've known for a while..."  
  
Mai scowled, "Oh yeah right, as if you arrogant jer—"  
  
She was cut off as Katsuya put his hand up, "Let me finish. What I was _going_ to say is that, I don't feel the same."  
  
"Wh-what? But you always acted like..."  
  
"Like a brother to a sister, or a friend to another friend. Mai, I'm in love with Kaiba Seto..." Katsuya explained.  
  
Mai's eyes became sad, "Oh..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mai...really I am..."  
  
SLAP!  
  
"You could have told me you insensitive prick!"  
  
"Mai, I didn't want to hurt your—"  
  
"—You already did!" She ran out.  
  
~~~  
  
Katsuya stepped into Yuugi's room, solemnly, Mai following, angrily. Katsuya currently had large red hand marks on each side of his face.  
  
Seto looked at him, and then touched his cool knuckles to his cheek, "What happened?"  
  
Katsuya winced, and pulled away from the fingers, "I told Mai about us..."  
  
Seto looked over Katsuya's shoulder at Mai, who glared daggers at him. He rose a slim eyebrow, "Ah...I see..."  
  
Ryou and Bakura were, also, there, now.  
  
Isis nodded, "Yes, then it is time I told you about your pasts. It begins with the birth of the Pharaoh. _You_, Yami."  
  
~~~  
  
Past  
  
~~~  
  
Queen Neferetiri cried out as the baby was born.  
  
"It's a boy!" The midwife exclaimed.  
  
Neferetiri sighed, and, after the baby was swaddled, was able to hold him.  
  
"I shall name him Aten, after the great god of creation," Nefertiri said.  
  
~~~  
  
Almost 16 years later  
  
~~~  
  
Pharaoh Amun was a great ruler. A mighty and powerful one. His High Priest, Seti, was one of the great priests who loomed in his palace.  
  
Of course, their sons, Aten and Seth, did not get along.  
  
They were always challenging the other to a shadow game.  
  
And their birthdays were so close together, that on that day, which was a day before Seth's and two before Aten's, they were both presented with gifts.  
  
A young ruler from the Upper Kingdoms of Egypt brought two rarities. Chained together, brought before the Pharaoh, the High Priest and their sons, were two people.  
  
One, a young man, who resembled the young Prince so closely, that had he not been a gift to him, and he'd been found, he might be charged with blasphemy and treason against the royal family.  
  
The other was a young female, with gorgeous blonde hair that spilled over her shoulders, and fiery coffee colored eyes, that shone, as they stared at the ground. These rarities names were Hathor and Yu'ug'.  
  
(AN Hathor is Jou and yes I made him a girl. It's just I saw this picture of priest Seth holding what is rumored to be his dead wife. So I'm gonna incorporate that.)  
  
"My lieges...I offer these gifts to you," The young ruler said, "Stand and greet your new masters."  
  
The two stood, and looked up, and Seth got the first glimpse of the intense chocolate eyes, that were clouded over, and full of tears.  
  
The chains were taken off and Aten and Seth's servants escorted the two gifts to the boy's bedchambers.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, Seth was led into his bedchambers by an unfamiliar sound. The soft, unpleasant sound of sobbing.  
  
He stepped in, quietly, "Hathor?"  
  
The girl stopped, immediately, and looked to him, "Oh...my lord, I'm sorry, did my crying disturb you?"  
  
"It caught my attention, yes, but did not disturb me," Seth replied.  
  
Hathor stood, adorned in lace garbs, that were very much see-through. They were white, and line with golden silk. Around her wrists were golden cuffs that had a small dragon symbol chiseled on.  
  
"Your servents put these on me..." She said, holding up her wrists.  
  
Seth nodded, and went over to her, stroking her cheek, softly, "Hathor, do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Strange that you wouldn't. You are named after the goddess of love, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, m'lord..."  
  
"Seth."  
  
"Yes...Seth..."  
  
Seth may have been quite an asshole to most, but this girl intrigued him, and he felt he shoul be more civil to her.  
  
He kissed her softly, edging her toward his bed. After all, this was what she'd been given to him for, wasn't it?  
  
As his hands traveled her body, she yelped, and moved away slightly.  
  
"What is it?" Seth asked.  
  
"I'm scared," Hathor replied.  
  
Seth nodded, "You'venever been bedded before, have you, little one?"  
  
"I'm only 15 summers, Seth..."  
  
Seth nodded, "Then I shall wait until you are ready, little puppy."  
  
"What?" She asked, softly.  
  
"You are scared, like a little puppy, so I shall address you as such," Seth replied.  
  
Hathor laughed, "Is that an endearment, Seth?"  
  
"Would you like it to be?"  
  
"Yes, and would you mind if I called you my dragon?"  
  
"Not at all." He kissed her again.  
  
~~~  
  
On his birthday, Hathor found the courage to give herself to him, fully. In the night, she lay awake, stroking his head, and as he slept, she murmured 'I love you' in his ear.  
  
As it turned out, he was not asleep, and he replied the words back to her.  
  
~~~  
  
Months rolled on, and as Aten and Yu'ug' secretly shared love with one another, Seth and Hathor were married in secret.  
  
And a few months after that, both Amun and Seti died, putting Aten and Seth in their place.  
  
Aten was good as Pharaoh, as good as they come, but he was not pleased when he found out Seth had married his gift. It was forbidden for a higher being to marry a servant.  
  
"Aten, you cannot do this! You are as much in love with Yu'ug' as I am with Hathor!" Seth argued.  
  
"But I did not break our laws and marry him! I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be!"  
  
"Aten, no!"  
  
A flash of light, and his beautiful Hathor was gone. Dead.  
  
His mourning did not cease.  
  
~~~  
  
But during the night, a year after they had met, Seth picked her up from her tomb, unswaddled her from the mummification cloths, and carried her to the alter of Ra.  
  
"Great Ra, please here me, your faithful servant and priest of your greatness. Please, bring my wife back to me!" Seth cried.  
  
The great golden alter glowed, and Ra's voice boomed, "I am sorry, but it was the woman's time. I cannot do anything."  
  
~~~  
  
Another year passed before Seth confronted Aten. He fought a Shadow Game with his attendents, and soon with him. He lost.  
  
And was executed, soon after. The Sennen Rod was lost, before it could be reclaimed by the Pharaoh, and only months after Seth's death, a seige on the palace commensed.  
  
Aten was trapped inside his Sennen puzzle, and as his small lover, Yu'ug', fled to put it in a safer place, he was killed by a stray arrow.  
  
Ryou, by the way, was an attendent of Aten's who fell in love with a wanted Tomb Robber, who got trapped in his own Sennen Ring. After Ryou heard of his lover's untimely demise, he commited suicide.  
  
~~~  
  
Present Day  
  
~~~  
  
"And that brings us up to date," Isis said, finishing her story. She stared at the people around her.  
  
Katsuya was very pale, Yuugi was wide-eyed and Ryou was trembling.  
  
On the other hand, Bakura was scowling, Yami was blinking, and Seto had an eyebrow raised.  
  
Isis smiled, and folded her hands, softly, "I know that this is all a bit overwhelming, but all of you have...how did Yami put it....wholes in your head...blanks that need to be filled. And I have filled them."  
  
Katsuya pursed his lips. He looked at Isis, "I only have one question...."  
  
Isis nodded.  
  
"I'M A GIRL?!"  
  
Bakura began to snicker.  
  
Isis sighed, "Technically, no...not in this life...but back then, you were..."  
  
"Okay, so why am I a GUY now?"  
  
"Because Seth was blasphemes towards Ra, because he would not bring you back to life, so he cursed Seth to, in another life, hate you, and you to be a male. Of course, after Aten relalized what hurt he'd caused by killing you and then Seth, he went back and used his puzzle to dull the curse, so to speak."  
  
"Dull the curse?" Katsuya asked.  
  
"Well, he could not fix you being a male...and he could not stop Seth from hating you completely, but he did make it to where he wouldn't continue to hate you. That is why Seto was cruel to you at first, but was only hiding his real feelings for you."  
  
"Oh...okay..." Katsuya smiled.  
  
Seto rolled his cobalt eyes, motioned Katsuya to stand up. The blonde did and Seto sat down. Katsuya opened his mouth to protest, but only managed to let out a small yelp, as he pulled down on the brunette's lap.  
  
He sighed, "I can't believe this is almost over...soon we'll all have to go back to our regular lives...school...and..family..."  
  
He shuddered.  
  
Seto furrowed his brow, "What was that?"  
  
"What?" Katsuya asked, suddenly realising what he'd done.  
  
"That shudder? Do you not want to go home?"  
  
"Well, sure, I wanna go back to Domino."  
  
"That's not what I meant, Jounouchi Katsuya, and you know it," Seto replied.  
  
Katsuya sighed. He knew he'd have to tell them sometime, and now was the better then any other chance he'd had to come out to Yuugi and tell him those bruises weren't from accidents or street fights.  
  
"I'm scared of going home," Katsuya murmured, "My dad's a drunk. An abusive drunk."  
  
All eyes swiveled his way.  
  
"He gets drunk, then he plays the Katsuya is a punching bag game....I'm sorry, Yuug', but I been lyin' to ya. Those bruises weren't from gang fights. They were from my dad."  
  
Seto growled. He was the best person to relate to Katsuya's situation. He, himself, had been beaten and pushed on countlesss times by Gozaburo. He would not let this man, who even dared make Katsuya call him father, hurt the blonde anymore.  
  
"Live with me," Seto said.  
  
"What?" Katsuya asked.  
  
"Move in with me. Move away from your father," Seto replied, "Where you're safe."  
  
"But, I'm not old enou—"  
  
"I'll work out all of the details, even if I have to take your father to court. All I'm saying is, you need to get away from him, and I'm offering you sactuary...so to speak."  
  
Katsuya's eyes glowed with affection, as he stared up at the brunette, "Seto...thank you...alright...I will..."  
  
~~~  
  
The night, Seto made sure the blimp was up, running, and on a course for home. As he sat and Katsuya sat in the quiet of his bedroom, he noticed that Katsuya had fallen asleep. He didn't want to move him in fear he'd wake him up, so he pealed his white duster(the coat! Duh!) off and put it over him. He kissed his forehead, softly.  
  
"My silly little puppy..." He murmured.  
  
He walked out, and into the main computer room, sitting down in the swivel chair, and propping his feet up on the keyboard, which he'd locked, previously.  
  
"So, Noa, Mokuba was telling me about a body for you..." Seto said.  
  
Noa was pacing the inside of the computer screen. He ceased, "He did?! I mean...yes...he was telling me you might be able to—"  
  
"—Build one? Of course. That's simple."  
  
Noa nodded, "I would appreciate it."  
  
"I know you would..." Seto smirked, "But what is family for, ne?"  
  
Noa grinned.  
  
Seto yawned, "Ra be damned, I have not slept in ages...I think Katsuya had the right idea..."  
  
"He's sleeping?" Noa asked. Seto nodded, taking off his Duel Disk, "To think this is all over..."  
  
He placed it aside.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Noa..." He walked over, shutting the doors, and locking it with his access card. He returned to his room, and chuckled to find that Katsuya had woken up and moved into his bed, though still draped by his jacket.  
  
Seto examined the boy for a moment, before gliding over to the bed, and slipping in with him. He pulled the boy against him, and the covers over both of them.  
  
Things were finally starting to work out.  
  
~~~  
  
But back in Domino, someone was not very happy.  
  
"I'll show that blonde punk. No one makes a monkey outta me..." The man said, as he threw a knife at a bullseye, hitting it. He laughed.  
  
"I'm coming for you, Jounouchi..."  
  
~~~  
  
Me: GASP! Who is coming for Jounouchi?! I'll write a special Seto/Jou lemon for anyone who can guess right! So review and give me your guess! ^_^! 


	5. Chapter Five

Me: I FORGOT MY FOOTNOTE AGAIN *gag* Douitashimashite means your welcome in Japanese, please forgive me for forgetting. Hehe, I'm so happy, I got a Duel Disk today! So to show how happy I am, I'm gonna write a new chapter, enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
Rivalry of the Heart  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~~~  
  
The blimp landed, softly, back in the stadium the next day. Katsuya lay spread eagle on his boyfriend's bed, snoring loudly. Seto had awoken early to check on Noa, and the progress they were making as they headed back into Domino. He was typing away on his laptop when he ostentatious sleeper of a boyfriend woke up.  
  
"Ya know, that typing thing is not as quiet as people think it is. I mean, tap tap tap, over and over, and some people over here are trying to sleep, ya know," Katsuya complained, drowsily. Seto merely laughed, softly, and continued to type.  
  
Katsuya swung his feet over the side of the bed, and glanced at his boyfriend, curiously, head tilted.  
  
Seto was wearing his black outfit still, but his jacket was not on. Katsuya searched around for it, then found he was sitting on it. He smiled at the brunette, knowing he had put the jacket over him after he'd fallen asleep last night.  
  
Katsuya sighed, "Are we on the ground?"  
  
Seto nodded, and saved his program, shutting the laptop, "Would you like to go outside? I'm sure you've missed being on the ground."  
  
"Well when you have to duel people, on top of a blimp, thousands of a feet off the ground, then you kinda get that feelin', ya know?" Katsuya asked, sarcastically.  
  
Seto laughed again, and held out his hand for the blonde. The blonde smiled, and took his hand, and, after Seto grabbed his white duster, they went outside.  
  
Yami, Yuugi, Ryou, Bakura, Isis, and a slightly reformed Malik, were all already out there.  
  
Yuugi was jumping up and down chanting, "We're home, we're home!"  
  
Yami was laughing at him. Ryou joined Yuugi, shortly after, and Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
Katsuya grinned and joined them, "We're home, we're home, we're home!"  
  
Seto rose an eyebrow at his koinu, smirking.  
  
Katsuya began to dance, to some unknown tune that only he could here. He was really happy to be home. Yuugi and Ryou laughed. Malik came up to them, slowly.  
  
His head was bowed, and he was twiddling his thumbs, "Um...I'm sorry...yeah...can we be friends please?"  
  
Katsuya stopped dancing and scowled, grabbing him by the front of the shirt, "Look! You hurt alot of people, and I don't know why anyone would ever forgive you fucked up little ass—"  
  
"—Jou..." Yuugi cut him off, "He's truly sorry, and all those hurtful things he did, was because he had Mariku's darkness influencing him, and then Mariku betrayed him completely and took over his body."  
  
Katsuya looked back at Malik, who was wide eyed and nodding.  
  
He let go of him, "Alright then."  
  
He grinned, and shook Malik's hand. Malik blinked, and looked at Yuugi. Yuugi just giggled, "He's just weird that way, you'll get use to it."  
  
Katsuya spun around, and fell backwards into Seto's arms, "I'm very happy to be home. Can you tell?"  
  
"Not a bit, you look miserable," Seto replied, smirking.  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
"Inu."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Mutt."  
  
"Prick."  
  
"Mongrel."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
Ryou was giggling, and so was Yuugi, as Yami and Bakura looked at the four of them strangely. Malik just blinked.  
  
"Come on, let's go home," Seto murmured. The whole group nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
A month later, Katsuya found Seto in his lab, working on something.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" He asked. Seto turned and looked at him, moving out of the way to reveal a robotic body that looked almost exactly like Noa.  
  
"Oh," Was all he could manage to say. The body looked older, Seto's age, the rightful age that Noa was suppose to be. Katsuya tilted his head to the side, examining it more closely. After close, and thorough examination, he came to the conclusion that....he didn't understand a damn thing about it.  
  
Seto screwed in the last screw and closed up Noa's belly, locking it, "Hand me my laptop, koinu, onegai?"  
  
Katsuya nodded, and picked up the black notebook looking thing, and handed it to the brunette.  
  
Seto pulled the extension wires from it, and hooked them into the body, and began to type, "You ready, Noa?"  
  
"Ready as ever," Noa replied from the screen. Seto began to upload his brain into the body. As the upload finished, the body's eyes opened slowly, and blinked for the first time, "I...I'm alive..."  
  
"Technically, speaking," Seto corrected. Katsuya snickered, "Technically...that's funny...(because Noa has a _technical_ body...get it? Err, nevermind...)"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes, "All right, Noa, you can wander around a bit. Mokuba and Shizuka are inside. Katsuya and I have to go somewhere."  
  
Katsuya took a shaky breath, "I don't wanna..."  
  
"Yes, but you have too, see..." Seto murmured, as he pulled Katsuya through the mansion and out the door, where a limo was waiting.  
  
"Look, I've told him I've been staying with Yuugi, and he was not very happy about _that_. How am I gonna tell him I'm moving in with my _boyfriend_?! Have I mentioned he's a dreadful homophobe? I did right?"  
  
"Yes, everyday since a month ago, when I first suggested that you move out, so as to get it over with. You're a horrible procrastinator, love," Seto replied.  
  
"Well, it kept me away from him for a month, didn't it? I can't believe this..." Katsuya grumbled as the limo took off toward his apartment building.  
  
He hugged himself.  
  
The brunette, next to him, sighed, and pulled him into his arms, rocking him, "I'll be right there next to you if he tries anything, okay?"  
  
The limo slowed, and Katsuya stepped out. He was sweating, nervously, and began to play with the ends of his shirt, which he often did when nervous or afraid.  
  
Seto stepped out after him, taking his hand, pulling it away from the shirt's end. He squeezed said hand, comfortingly. He knew Katsuya was scared. He would be too if he still had any fear toward Gozaburo and he was in Katsuya's shoes. He remembered the feeling though. Being scared of someone you were suppose to be close too. He'd felt it so much as a child, that one day it just...disappeared. But it didn't always happen that way. Sometimes when you fear as a child, you stay afraid. That was what the case was for Katsuya. But Seto squeezed his hand again, letting him know he was there. And he'd always be there.  
  
Katsuya smiled. He took in a deep, and shaky breath and walked toward the entrance of the building. The lady at the desk in the lobby looked at him.  
  
"Jouno, you're back! We've really missed you around here," The woman was in her early thirties, and very pretty. She had long red hair, and bright hazel eyes. She smiled, kindly at the blonde.  
  
"Hi, Mitsuki. Really? Has Karuso-san been bothering you? She's very nosey when it comes to me," Katsuya said.  
  
Karuso-san was a sixty-three year old woman who was a very motherly figure to Katsuya, but she was nosey and everytime he'd gone to see his friends in the past, he'd come home and she'd tackle him with questions about whether he'd been out all night with some girl or something. She wasn't really worried about if he'd been having sex or anything. Just very curious about his love life. _Very_ curious.  
  
"Yeah, she was down here a couple of times asking if I'd seen you. I told her I hadn't seen you in a like two months. She hobbled off mumbling about no details or something like that. I think she was pissed you weren't around to tell her, 'Noooo! I wasn't fucking some girls brains out!' You know how she gets..." Mitsuki grinned.  
  
Seto rose an eyebrow, and Katsuya flushed, "Karuso-san is a curious woman...especially when it comes to me. I think she's finally come to the conclusion that I'm...happy...if you know what I mean."  
  
Seto nodded, his smirk growing.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that, you ass! Come on...thank you, Mitsuki..." Katsuya dragged the brunette with him up the stairs.  
  
Seto was still smirking at him, arrogantly, when they reached Katsuya's floor.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, just...don't...okay?" Katsuya said, and Seto burst out laughing.  
  
"Gods, you're such a prick," Katsuya mumbled, and Seto only laughed harder.  
  
"Shut up or you'll draw out..."  
  
Too late. Karuso-san bolted(well as fast as an old lady can bolt) out of her apartment, "Jouno!"  
  
"Hello, Karuso-san, nice to see you," Katsuya said.  
  
"Where _have_ you been, Jouno?" Karuso-san asked, sweetly.  
  
"At a tournament, Karuso-san, just like _last_ time," Katsuya said, as he fumbled to get his key in the door.  
  
Seto stood there, quietly, now, but his smirk still had not wavered, even after his laughter died.  
  
"I heard laughing, what happened?" Karuso-san asked, eyeing Seto, suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing, Karuso-san," He got the door unlocked and opened. He started to pull Seto inside.  
  
"Wait...Jouno...who's he...wait...!"  
  
Katsuya began to close the door, and he poked his head out, "Goodbye, Karuso-san..."  
  
And he closed the door.  
  
Karuso grinned, "I knew he was gay."  
  
~~~  
  
Seto looked around the small apartment. He made a disapproving face. The walls were dirty, the couch was encrusted with mildew and spilled beer, the television was dusty, the kitchen was filled with old food containers and dishes that had not been cleaned in what looked like a year, and the small patio was piled with empty beer bottles.  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's disgusting. But my dad relies on me for everything, so when I'm not here, he seems to use beer as food, beer as drink, and beer as a way to get to sleep. Of course, he does that anyway, but usually I'm here to make him dinner before he drinks himself to insanity, and ultimately unconsciousness," Katsuya said.  
  
Suddenly, a man in his late-forties, and very drunk, burst out of one of the rooms, "Therr you are, boy!"  
  
Katsuya winced, and took a step back.  
  
"Wherr you bin? That annoying lady frind of yers been over a lot!" The man slurred. Seto looked at him, disgusted.  
  
"Who's dish?" The man said, slinking against the wall to keep himself, slightly, upright.  
  
"This is...is Seto...he's asked me too...too move in...with him..." Katsuya said, slowly, cautiously.  
  
"Whaaaa?! Nuh-uh, no way, yer stayin' herr, so that I dun starve," His father slurred.  
  
"But..."  
  
SMACK!  
  
Katsuya yelped, and nearly fell face first to the ground. Seto caught him, and pulled him back up. Katsuya's eyes were brimmed with tears now, from the sting and from the fact that he let his father hit him in front of his boyfriend.  
  
"Dun backtalk, boy!" The man shouted.  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to see that..." The blonde murmured. Seto shook his head, "You shouldn't be sorry..."  
  
Seto glared at the man, "_You_ should."  
  
"Oh, I see now..muh son's a homo liddle whore..." The man replied.  
  
Katsuya squeezed his eyes shut, the tears spilling over.  
  
"Katsuya, go get your things," Seto ordered softly, his hard stare never wavering from the older man. Katsuya nodded, and made his way toward his room.  
  
The older man went to grab at him, but Seto grabbed the man's shoulders and shoved him against the dirty wall, "Touch him, EVER again, and I swear I will personally massacre you. He doesn't deserve what you do to him."  
  
A few moments later, Katsuya emerged from his room with a big suitcase, and a small one, and a bunch of papers rolled up under his arm.  
  
Seto was still glaring at the older man, who finally got that picture that the brunette wasn't one to mess with, as he reached out and took Katsuya's suitcase, and they both walked out, quietly, Katsuya throwing the keys over his shoulder and onto the floor.  
  
As they walked out, Karuso-san, grinning, greeted them with a "Hi."  
  
Katsuya jumped, "Holy shit, Karuso-san, don't do that."  
  
He closed the door.  
  
"I knew it. Mitsuki and I have been suspecting," Karuso-san said.  
  
"Suspecting what?" Katsuya asked.  
  
"Well, you're always saying when you return here that you are away at a tournament and that your not with girls at all, and then you bring someone like _this_," She motioned toward the brunette, "back here, and it's finally obvious. You're homosexual."  
  
Seto snorted, "I'm going down to the car."  
  
He smirked, and wrapped his free arm around Katsuya's waist.  
  
"Seto, don't even think about—"  
  
Too late. A firm, and full of tongue kiss was placed on the blonde's lips. When they broke apart, Seto grinned at the woman before them, and bowed, walking away, as Katsuya flushed, brightly.  
  
"Katsuya, he seems like a very well-off young man. I'm sure you'll be happy. Call me and Mitsuki when you get the chance," Karuso-san said, noticing the suitcase.  
  
Katsuya smiled, "He is, but that's not why I love him. And I am happy. I will, Karuso-san, thank you for keeping me....entertained while I was here."  
  
He hugged the old woman, and walked off.  
  
~~~  
  
Katsuya sat on the floor in Seto's bedroom, unpacking his things, and putting them in a few drawers and a part of the closet that Seto had reserved for him.  
  
He pulled out of the bottom of the larger suitcase, a sketchpad and placed it to the side, until Seto came back so he could ask him where he could put it.  
  
Seto entered the room with two steaming mugs in his hands. He set one down on the dresser and handed one to Katsuya, "Raspberry tea."  
  
"My favorite," Katsuya said.  
  
Seto laughed, "Mine too."  
  
Katsuya laughed as well, "Whooda thunk?"  
  
Seto smiled, as Katsuya took a sip of the tea. Seto noticed the rolled up papers, and the sketch pad for the first time.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Oh, I like to draw. You can look at them. I suppose I don't have to hide them anymore," Katsuya replied.  
  
"Why were you hiding them in the first place?" Seto asked.  
  
"Look for yourself."  
  
Seto opened the first one up, and his eyes widened a bit. The picture was of him, a very _good_ picture of him, shirtless, with a half-lidded and lustful look in his eyes, as the large tail of the Blue Eyes behind him, wrapped around his chest, and the torso.  
  
Katsuya looked at him, "I know it's..."  
  
"...really good." Seto finished.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Seto nodded, smiling. He opened the next one. Their were four in all. The next one was him, in his great outfit and blue trenchcoat, an out of date Duel Disk on his arm, and a briefcase in his hand. This one had a title It read 'Master.'  
  
Seto grinned, "So, you weren't really that hurt by our duel during Duelist Kingdom, were you?"  
  
"No, I was, but then I had this dream, and I decided to draw this. You may have been a stupid bastard, but that didn't mean my feelings weren't there." Katsuya said, as he stuffed another pair of worn jeans into the drawer.  
  
Seto nodded, and opened the third. This one was a picture of him sleeping. It only showed the upper half of his body, as his head rested on a pillow, and his face looked serene.  
  
Seto opened the last. This one was definitely his favorite. It was Him and Katsuya kissing, only there shoulders and up showing. It was the only one colored, too. It had Katsuya in his green coat, his skin tone perfect, and hair color impeccable. Seto was, of course, in his blue duster, his skin tone also very correct, and hair color right on the dot.  
  
"You worked hard on this one, hmm?" Seto asked.  
  
Katsuya looked at it, "Oh, yeah."  
  
Seto looked at it again, "I think we should frame it...hang it above the bed. What do you think?"  
  
Katsuya looked at him, eyes shining, "Really?"  
  
Seto laughed, "No, I was just pulling you're hind legs, pup. Yes, really."  
  
Katsuya jumped on him, pinning him down, then straddling him, "You really are an ass...and I love you for it."  
  
Seto smirked, "Good to know..."  
  
~~~  
  
Katsuya blinked at Noa, who was looking around curiously, and having real trouble maneuvering his new body. It had been three days since Katsuya had moved in, and it was Sunday morning. Seto had taken Mokuba out for a bit, and told the two to behave and that he'd be back in a bit.  
  
Noa was playing with a reclining chair at that moment, making it swish up, and then pushing it back down, so he could repeat the process. He went to stand after this began to get boring, and fell straight to the floor.  
  
Katsuya's eyes got wide, and he sweatdropped, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. It's just I haven't had a body for so long, that it's like having to learn to walk all over again," Noa replied.  
  
"So how did you get inside the other day?"  
  
"Well I swung my feet over the side of the table, then....yelled and screamed for Mokuba to come and help me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~~~  
  
Seto and Mokuba returned home, an hour or so afterward, and Seto found Katsuya trying o hold Noa up, as he tried to walk across the room.  
  
He blinked, "I'm not even going to ask."  
  
"Seto!" Katsuya grinned, immediately, letting go of Noa, and rushing toward the brunette, launching himself into his arms.  
  
Noa dropped to the floor, "Gee, thanks, Jounouchi..."  
  
"Oop...sorry, Noa..."  
  
Noa went to stand, and he wobbled a bit, but steadied himself, and slowly walked over to us.  
  
"Hey, you did it!" Katsuya cheered.  
  
Noa nodded, "I'm a quick learner."  
  
Katsuya smiled, as Seto produced something from a bag. A large frame.  
  
"For that picture, you frame it and I'll put it up tonight, all right?" Seto asked.  
  
Katsuya nodded, and took the frame, going up the stairs to frame the picture.  
  
Seto half-smiled as he watched the blonde go. Life was pretty good.  
  
~~~  
  
"All for one, and all for love..." Katsuya sang, softly, as he climbed up on the bed so he could hang the picture he'd framed. He knew Seto said he'd do it, but he thought he'd save him the trouble. He almost had the picture in the place where Seto had put the nail, having to get up on his tiptoes, when he realized his tiptoes weren't very stable, and he slipped, falling backwards off the bed.  
  
~~~  
  
Seto was halfway up the stairs, when he heard the offending cry, and yelp that followed. He ran the rest of the way up the stairs, and down the hallway to his bedroom, slamming the door open, and the sight that greeted him was not a pleasant one.  
  
The picture lay unharmed on the bed, but Katsuya was on his back on the floor, where Seto was sure he'd landed headfirst. He was cringing, and Seto could barely see the sparkle of tears that brimmed his eyes.  
  
He frowned and made his way over to him, picking him up off the floor, sitting him on the bed, and feeling his head. Just as he had suspected, a protruding bump had started to grow in the back of his head.  
  
"Katsuya, are you alright? You scared me, koinu, I thought you were seriously hurt. What were you doing? I told you I'd hang that picture," Seto murmured, pulling the blonde's hands away from his face, to reveal a sniffling blonde.  
  
"I know, I just thought I'd help. It's your fault anyway, you put the nail so damn high!" Katsuya exclaimed, through his cracking voice.  
  
Seto laughed, "Yes, yes, everything is my fault, mutt."  
  
"Don't call me names..." Katsuya pouted.  
  
"You know just as well as I, that that name is an endearment now, pup, _not_ an insult," Seto replied.  
  
Katsuya nodded, "Still, when you use 'mutt' instead of 'pup', it still seems a bit insulting."  
  
"That's understandable, I suppose." Seto replied.  
  
Mokuba poked his head through the door, "Seto, some of us are used to being fed before midnight. Can we work that out?"  
  
Seto smiled as his younger brother, and nodded, "Yes, we can, if you get me the first aid kit."  
  
"Only been here a few days and already hurt yourself, ne, Jou?" Mokuba asked, grinning.  
  
"Go figure, ne?" Katsuya replied, smiling at the boy. Mokuba rushed down the stairs, and was back up them in a mere matter of minutes _with_ first aid in hand.  
  
He handed it to the brunette, who made Katsuya lay on his belly. He straddled the blonde's bottom, as he began to work on the bump on his head.  
  
"You know what I feel like right now, Kaiba Seto?" Katsuya asked.  
  
Seto's mouth twitched, as he tried not to smile, but Mokuba could see it curving up, then he noticed just the compromised position they were in and he burst out laughing.  
  
Seto snorted, trying not to laugh himself, and Katsuya made a face, propping his head up in one hand, and tapping the fingers of his other against the bed. Seto finished with his head, and rolled off of him. Mokuba had previously exited the room, after calmly is giggle-attack, and it left the two all alone.  
  
Katsuya sat up, and blinked, "I'm hungry."  
  
"And we're surprised because...?" Seto asked, and received a smack in the arm.  
  
~~~  
  
After dinner, the couple curled up in Seto's bed, where Katsuya stared up at the ceiling, waiting for the brunette come out of the bathroom, where he was brushing his teeth, and changing.  
  
Seto emerged from the bathroom, shirtless, and in sweatpants. Katsuya had noticed this about Seto during Battle City. He usually slept in his boxers, but on cooler nights, like that night, he would put a pair of sweat or pajama pants on.  
  
He climbed into the bed next to his blonde boyfriend, and pulled him up against him. This was why Katsuya didn't wear sweatpants. All the warmth he needed was in his ryu's arms.  
  
"Oyasumi, koinu," Seto said, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Oyasumi, ryu..." Katsuya barely whispered, before sleep overcame him.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning the whole group gathered at the Kame Game Shop, though Seto was very reluctant to go.  
  
"Jou! Hey, how are you guys?" Yuugi gushed, beaming.  
  
"We're good."  
  
"Correction, we were good, until someone decided to drag us down here against our will," Seto grumbled.  
  
"He's not a morning person, even at 11 am in the morning." Katsuya said, smiling brightly. He noticed Ryou and Bakura in the corner of the room, checking saliva samples.  
  
"So, any real confessions from those two yet?"  
  
Yuugi beamed and nodded, "I heard them over there playing the 'I love you more' game before they started to exchange taste buds."  
  
Ryou broke away, "I know you're talking about us!"  
  
He jumped off his yami's lap and bounced over to them, "Hello, Jou, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, thanks!" Katsuya replied, and as Ryou looked at Seto, giving him a glance that asked the same, he just made a sour face, and went to see if Yuugi's grandpa had any coffee stashed anywhere.  
  
Ryou blinked, "Alright then..."  
  
~~~  
  
They hung out for a while, then Yuugi noticed they'd run out of stuff to drink.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Yuug', I'll go get some soda at the convenient store down the street. I'll be right back. Make sure _he_ doesn't kill anyone in the bad mood state he's in." Katsuya said, before taking some money from Seto and heading out the door.  
  
"I hate it when he does that," Seto said, sourly.  
  
~~~  
  
Katsuya made his way down the street, whistling, happily. Nothing could go wrong now. He was safe and free now.  
  
At least...so he thought.  
  
His attacker decided now was as good a time as ever to pounce.  
  
Katsuya tried to scream, but he was muffled by the attacker who hovered him.  
  
Bandit Keith smiled, hungrily, down at the blonde, "Well, well...nice ta see you too, punk."  
  
Katsuya thrashed, but Keith dragged him away.  
  
~~~  
  
An hour passed, and Seto was really beginning to worry, "Where is he?"  
  
He was pacing, now, and Yami, and Yuugi were trying to settle him down.  
  
"I'm sure he found some video game or something that distracted him. He'll be back any minute." Yami said.  
  
"You said that ten minutes ago, Pharaoh no baka," Bakura replied.  
  
"You're not _helping_, Bakura..." Yami hissed.  
  
~~~  
  
Katsuya, however, was crying as Keith finished his little 'game.' He was now satisfied, as he left the blonde tied, nude, to the bed in his little hut. Katsuya curled up, pulling his legs to his chest, those his arms, aching, still lay tied to the post.  
  
He wished Seto was here. But how would Seto ever find him now?  
  
He was all alone.  
  
'Seto, please come soon...'  
  
~~~~  
  
Me: OH NO! I've very sad, no one has gotten right yet But...  
  
Saelbu - Since you are such a loyal reader and reviewer, I shall type up my special lemon and send it to you, just put your email address in the next review you give  
  
Svart Mirai - Same goes to you, you have reviewed me so faithfully, I will be sure to also send you the yummy lemon. Just leave the email!  
  
D-Chan8 – This is the first time I've seen a review from you, but since you were brave enough to guess, and nice enough to read and review this time, I'll send you the lemon too! Just leave you email!  
  
Me: Now, once I get new reviews with emails and a lemon typed up all nice and juicy, you'll all get one! And I hope you enjoy it and this new chapter, ja! 


	6. Chapter Six

Me; I'm back! Enjoy sixth chapter!  
  
~~~  
  
Rivalry of the Heart  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~~~  
  
A month. A month had passed since Katsuya had disappeared, and still no trace. Seto was beginning to wonder if the blonde was still alive. No, he couldn't think like that. He had to believe Katsuya was still hanging on.  
  
He sat, his hands folded, his elbows rested on his knees and his lips pursed, as he looked up at the picture that hung above the bed he'd shared with the blonde.  
  
Who would have such a grudge against Katsuya to take him, without any way to reply? No ransom or anything? Did someone hate his beloved puppy that much?  
  
Seto couldn't even think of it. Katsuya was a loving person. Who would be so hateful toward him?  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba had poked his head through the door, "Yosashi is here."  
  
Seto nodded and stood, going down the stairs, after his brother.  
  
He spotted Yosashi.  
  
Yosashi was a middle-aged man, with brown hair that was graying on the sides. He had hard green eyes, and a standoffish attitude, which went well with his well worked-out body. He was Seto's Private Investigator.  
  
"Kaiba-san, good to see you," The man said, to pleasantly for Seto's taste at the moment. The brunette merely nodded, "Anything?"  
  
"Actually, yes," Yosashi said, "I asked around a bit, and some of the convenient store owners told me a blonde man in sunglasses and a bandana has been coming into their store for a while. They didn't give me a name but they say that they're good friends with him. Seems he went into their store to buy some lube, but they told me that they know full well he has no girl or boyfriend to use it on. He also bought some foods that they were told by him that he didn't like or was allergic too. Also, I got some good close up shots of him."  
  
He showed Seto the photos.  
  
"I was hidden a trash can that he happened to throw away a wrapper in and I got this shot, too," He showed him a close up picture of the man's vest, which was stained with cum and blood.  
  
Seto's brow furrowed, "I know him...but from where..."  
  
Mokuba peeked over his brother's arm at the pictures, "That's Bandit Keith!"  
  
"Of course..." Seto murmured, softly, "Keith hates Katsuya because of what he did to him during Duelist Kingdom. Humiliating him worse, because Katsuya was so much lower on the dueling scale than Pegasus, who'd beaten Keith, previously. It makes perfect sense..."  
  
"Yosashi, next time you see him, follow him. But be discrete. And as soon as you find a location, any location, where he might be taking refuge, let me know," Seto said. His hope was back. His pup may still be alive.  
  
~~~  
  
Keith bit into a Twinkie, "Well, well, mutt, you're bein' searched for."  
  
He threw a tabloid down in front of Katsuya who was chained to a chair across the table from Keith. Katsuya's eyes were devoid of emotion, after a month of being Keith's personal sex-toy. He glanced, nonchalantly, down at the tabloid in front of him.  
  
Seto's face was plastered on the front, and it read, 'KAIBA SEARCHES FOR BLONDE BOYFRIEND,' and Katsuya's picture was at the bottom.  
  
Katsuya's eyes suddenly lit up. He knew Seto didn't want to tell the press about them, but he had just so they could help find him. Seto really did love him, to risk his reputation just to save him. His eyes filled with tears.  
  
Keith paused from his junk-food scarfing, and scowled, "Like he's ever gonna find ya, you mangy dog. He'll search for a few more months, and when 'e can't find ya 'cause your in _America_ with me, he'll give up and move on."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
SMACK  
  
"What have I told you about arguing?"  
  
Katsuya cowered, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Better be...come on!" He unchained him, and dragged him into the bedroom, slamming the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Two days passed since that time, and Keith was out at one of the convenient stores around his 'hideout.' Yosashi spotted him, from behind and newspaper and began to follow him.  
  
He followed him back to an old warehouse behind Domino City Museum. As he peaked through the windows, he saw the blonde, being smacked around by Keith. He knew his employer would want to know about this.  
  
He ran off.  
  
~~~  
  
Yuugi was biting his fingernails, with Yami, Ryou and Bakura, in the Kaiba mansion, when Yosashi stepped through the door, out of breath.  
  
Seto, who was pacing, stopped, "Well?"  
  
"The old radiator warehouse behind Domino Museum...that's where he's being held. And he's not in good shape either, I saw the Keith guy smacking him around pretty bad."  
  
Seto growled, "I'll kill him."  
  
"I wouldn't, Kaiba-san, you don't wanna face a federal offence. Let the police handle it," Yosashi said.  
  
"The police won't do a damn thing! They'll find Keith, interrogate him, and when he denies everything, they'll let him go! No! I'm taking this into my own Ra be damned hands!" Seto growled.  
  
Mokuba touched his arm, "I think Yosashi-kun is right, nii-san."  
  
Seto clenched his fists, 'til his knuckles were white. Then he unclenched them and sighed, defeated, "All right."  
  
Yosashi made a few calls, talking for about an hour and a half before he hung up and nodded to the brunette.  
  
~~~  
  
Next Day  
  
~~~  
  
Officers Mikoshi Muko and Rutisho Rukoshin sat in their squad car, outside the old warehouse, eating a doughnut and drinking coffee. They really weren't paying much attention to the warehouse, and did not notice the older blonde man walk out, spot them, and jet back in.  
  
He cursed, "Dammit, Kaiba sent the cops..."  
  
Katsuya looked up from his spot on the floor, where his hands were chained to a wall in front of him. His eyes were black, his hair crusted with blood, his clothes crusted with blood and cum. Blood trickled down from his nose and mouth, and he could barely move. But he gave off a small smile. Seto was looking for him.  
  
CRACK!  
  
A swift kick to his arm, and he knew it was broken. He cried out as he heard, and felt the cracking of it. He wanted to cry but the tearstains on his face were proof that there were no tears left.  
  
Keith unchained the blonde, and hid him in a cellar deep below the warehouse, then heard knocking. He closed it up, and put a box over it, from what was left of the old radiator stock in the warehouse.  
  
He walked over to the door, and opened it, putting on a fake smile, "Oh...may I help you gentlemen?"  
  
"Yeah, what's a fine guy like you doing in a place like this? Doesn't exactly seem like the Susie Homemaker type place ta live, does it?" Asked Rukoshin  
  
"Are you accusing me of fowl play, gentlemen?! I'm appalled!" Keith said, sounding very convincing.  
  
Down in the cellar, Katsuya was crying, but only dry sobs racked his beaten, weak body. And they hurt like hell.  
  
Back upstairs, Keith invited the men inside.  
  
"You're free to look around, I've just set up a measly shelter here."  
  
The officers did, but, being bored, and 'on a schedule'(yeah doughnuts shop schedule), they gave the place the all clear, and left.  
  
Keith smirked, "Bakas."  
  
And he slammed the door closed.  
  
~~~  
  
Yosashi answered, as his phone rang. He began to speak to Muko who was on the other end.  
  
"Yeah...uh huh...really? Strange. But I saw hi—Oh....nothing at all? Yes...yes I understand. Thank you, gentlemen...mm-hmm...goodbye."  
  
Yosashi sighed, "You were right, Kaiba-san, it's best if you do this yourself...but I swear to you, if you kill him, I will personally arrest, and prosecute you myself."  
  
Seto smirked, "No...you wouldn't. Because you'd kill for you're wife, and I know you would."  
  
Yosashi sighed, and nodded. The seventeen-year-old was too smart for his own good.  
  
~~~  
  
Seto glared up at the building where his pup was being kept. He closed his eyes, then opened them again, "Ready?"  
  
Yami and Bakura, who'd offered (*snicker* How man people are smart enough to finger out that Yuugi and Ryou forced them to do it?!) to help, were with him. They nodded.  
  
Seto nodded back, and the three ran toward the building.  
  
~~~  
  
Keith munched away on a Twinkie. Katsuya had been down in the cellar for three days, without food or water. In fact, Keith hadn't fed him at all since the blonde had been with him. It was a surprise he was still alive.  
  
Keith smirked, "It's my persuasion skills that keep him alive."  
  
Keith laughed coldly.  
  
BANG BANG BANG!  
  
Keith looked at the door, "What the..."  
  
BOOM. The door flew off its hinges, and a very pissed, very glowing Bakura stood in the doorway.  
  
Seto rolled his eyes, "Very discrete, Bakura."  
  
Keith gritted his teeth, "You! Get out!"  
  
"Not until you hand give me my boyfriend back," Seto growled.  
  
Keith smirked, "You mean your little lost dog!"  
  
He threw the tabloid at Seto, "No fucking way in hell, rich boy. The mutt's my toy, and I ain't givin' 'im back 'til 'e learns to respect people who are better then him."  
  
"Well, then he shouldn't be respecting you, should he?" Yami said, stepping into the fierce conversation.  
  
Keith lunged at Yami, but the puzzle restrained him. Yami looked fiercely at him, "Do not take me for just a normal mortal. You can not win against me."  
  
"Or me," Bakura said, and stood next to Yami. Keith lunged toward both of them, and was thrown back.  
  
"Now tell us where Jou is," Bakura was shuffling his cards, "Or my man- eater bug will very much like to meet you..."  
  
Keith's eye twitched, "In the cellar, under the box in the back..."  
  
Yami glanced at Seto, "Go get him. We'll keep an eye on tough guy here."  
  
Seto nodded, and ran over to the box. He pushed it away and opened the cellar door. When he got inside, his heart lurched. The young boy he was looking at couldn't possibly be his puppy.  
  
The boy he saw was skin and bones, pasty skin, and dull eyes. The boy he saw was bruised, scraped, and beaten severely. The boy he saw had not eaten in weeks, or been out in the sunlight. The boy he saw could not be his Katsuya.  
  
But he knew it was. He knew the blood encrusted blonde hair belonged to him. And the dull, lifeless brown eyes were his.  
  
He stepped toward him slowly. Katsuya didn't even seem to know he was there.  
  
He pulled the boy into his arms, and that's when the blonde finally noticed him. The blonde smiled, and for a second, the sparkle in his eyes was back.  
  
"Seto...y-you came..." And then consciousness flooded out of him.  
  
Seto squeezed his eyes shut, pressing the blonde close to him, "What has he done to you..."  
  
Seto brought him up to the surface, and Yami and Bakura stopped, looking at them. Yami's mouth fell agape, and Bakura's eyes went wide.  
  
Then Yami turned to Keith, ready to react, "What did you do to him?!"  
  
As he got ready to launch himself at the older blonde man, Seto's voice rang out, "STOP!"  
  
"Let the cops deal with him. Yosashi doesn't want him hurt. He wants him interrogated. He wants him charged. If he has to die, let it be humanely, through lethal injection. Not by your hands, Yami," Seto's voice was soft, but stern. But it was mixed with worry. Worry for his boyfriend who was obviously dying.  
  
Seto carried the blonde out, and home.  
  
~~~  
  
The blonde lay, naked, in the bed he shared with the brunette. And it's not what you think. Seto had cleaned him up, and just thought it would be easier to keep him nude. Of course, he knew even if he fumbled with the boy to get some pajamas on him, he wouldn't wake. He was unconscious and getting worse. His arm was broken, and Seto knew there had to be internal injury. Doctors and nurses were coming soon. He'd called the hospital and told them to send over their finest. He wasn't going to lose Katsuya. He wasn't going to lose the only person he'd ever loved as more than a friend or brother.  
  
Seto heard Yuugi call up the stairs that the medical van had arrived, and then yelled back to show them the way.  
  
The doctors shuffled into the room, and huddled around the blonde, who still lay, motionless.  
  
Seto watched as the doctors analyzed his lover, and jotted things down on their little notepads. Equipment was brought up the stairs, and hooked up to the blonde to x-ray him, and test his lungs and heart. The head doctor, after 2 hours of straightforward analysis turned to Seto. He pushed his horn-rimmed glasses up his nose.  
  
"Kaiba-san...Jounouchi-san has internal bleeding, some brain hemorrhage. He's also very mal-nourished. It's touch and go at this point, but for the time being, the boy is in a coma. We're not sure if he'll pull out of it or not, but it would be best if we took him back to the hospital, where we might be able to fix some of these things, like his arm, and the bleeding in his stomach."  
  
Seto looked over at the blonde. A coma? His head began to ache. This couldn't be happening...  
  
He watched as the doctor's left, closing the door. Then he did something that he, Seto Kaiba, would never ever do. He collapsed on the floor...  
  
...and cried.  
  
~~~  
  
As aforementioned, Katsuya was moved to a hospital room, but Seto never left his side. He talked to him everyday, pressing his lips against his neck and whispering 'I love you' or just telling him how the day had gone, how Shizuka was, and so on.  
  
The doctor said it was good to talk to him, but Seto knew the blonde could not hear him.  
  
~~~  
  
Honda flicked Otogi's earring, softly, as the whole group sat in Kame Game Shop one day.  
  
Otogi's arm was around the shark-headed brunette, and he noticed that he hadn't been the same without his partner in crime. In fact, none one them had been since Katsuya had been announced comatose.  
  
Seto walked through the door, his coat soaked from the rain that pounded outside.  
  
The whole group looked up, in expectation, but Seto shook his head. It seemed Katsuya would never come to. Seto slipped off his coat, and hung it over a chair, sitting, and joining the mopey expressions that were evident around the room.  
  
Suddenly, Yuugi broke into tears and Yami had to shuffle him upstairs. Things like that had been happening a lot lately. Moping, sudden outbreaks that ranged from anger to crying, to total and complete breakdowns. Nothing was right anymore.  
  
Shizuka was rarely seen, and Mokuba missed her, but he knew it was hard for her to even be close to her brother's friends with her brother so 'out of touch' at the moment.  
  
It had been a month since Katsuya _had_ been announced comatose, and suddenly, the group realized, he may never come out of it.  
  
"He's gone, forever," Honda burst, not able to hold it in, "We just have to except tha--!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Seto shouted, "You don't know anything! And I don't exactly see you there everyday, trying to _help_ him recover! So shut the hell up about things you don't fucking understand!"  
  
Honda burst into tears, as well, and Otogi glared at Seto. But Seto paid no attention, because what Honda had said, could very possibly have been true.  
  
~~~  
  
Seto went back to the next day, but Katsuya was still lying there, motionless. His arm had been slung up and the internal bleeding had been fixed in surgery, but Katsuya still hadn't awoken.  
  
Seto was slowly starting to give up hope. He took his koi's good hand, "I love you with everything I am, Katsuya...I believe, someday, you'll wake up...and we'll be able to live together again...totally and completely undisturbed...forever."  
  
The brunette looked up as Shizuka stepped through the door, a bouquet of camellias in her hand.  
  
"Shizuka, you came. Katsuya would have been happy," He eyed the flowers.  
  
Shizuka set them down on the bedside table, "Camellias. They're his favorite."  
  
She looked at her older brother, who looked so helpless, lying there. So unprotected. She sat on the opposite side of the bed, as Seto.  
  
"He looks so...unguarded...so small..." Shizuka sniffled, "I wish I could help him..."  
  
"We all do," Seto murmured, squeezing the hand that still rested in his.  
  
Shizuka looked up at the brunette, tears streaming her porcelain features, "I'm s-sorry I haven't b-been around more. It j-just hurts so m-much..."  
  
Seto stood, and went over to her side, hugging her. Shizuka was as much Seto's family as Katsuya or Mokuba. And he didn't like seeing his family hurting.  
  
"Shh, calm down...I know Katsuya will wake up, someday..." Seto murmured, "And everything will be normal again."  
  
Shizuka broke down completely, sobbing. Seto pressed her against him, softly, a stray tear finding it's way down his cheek. It had been hard this past month, but Seto couldn't give up on Katsuya so easily. And neither should Honda or Shizuka.  
  
~~~  
  
Shizuka was invited to eat dinner with Seto and Mokuba that night, but they all ate quietly, not finding anything cheerful enough to talk about. Cheer was not something that evident in the Kaiba Mansion with the loudmouth pup around. Seto only wished he would return soon, to consciousness, and his master's arms, where he belonged.  
  
~~~  
  
The nursed, who treated Katsuya, noticed movement, a stirring from the blonde's bed, and a solitary groan. She noticed the boy's eyes opening, and her own eyes, widened.  
  
She ran to the telephone at the front desk and dialed Seto's home number.  
  
~~~  
  
Seto groaned, as he awoke from his restless sleep. Who would be calling at this Ra awful hour?  
  
He answered the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi..." He said, groggily.  
  
The nurse on the other end, sounded frantic.  
  
"Kaiba-san, it's about Jounouchi-san...!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!! I am eeeeviiiilllll  
  
Seto: yeah...you are.  
  
Jou: No kidding...I DUN WANNA BE A COMATO...COMATI...COMA...  
  
Seto: Comatose, koi -.-  
  
Jou: Yeah, what he said!  
  
Me: *snicker* Oh well, REVIEW PLEASE! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Me: GASP! I am back...is Jou recovering, or is this a normal comatose reaction (as I've heard before)...find out in the seventh chapter of....RIVALRY OF THE HEART! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~~~  
  
Rivalry of the Heart  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~~~  
  
Seto's eyes widened. He slammed the phone down, and stood, putting on pair of pants and shirt, before calling Yuugi, Ryou, and Honda.  
  
He flew, high-speed, through the highway toward the hospital. He wasn't worried, though. No one was on the roads this late.  
  
But wait. Katsuya had been comatose for a month. Seto had read up on it. It was normal for a comatose to open his eyes, smiles, even have conversations. That didn't mean they were conscious. How did he know that for sure his koinu was waking up?  
  
He kept his eyes focused on the road, but his thoughts were swarming.  
  
He nearly passed the cutoff he needed tog et to the hospital, but blinked out of his thoughts in time to turn that way.  
  
He turned into the hospital building, and stopped the car. He stepped out. He was a mess and he knew it, but he didn't care. If his puppy was alive, and conscious, all he cared about was him.  
  
He rushed into the hospital building.  
  
He met up with Katsuya's nurse, "Well?"  
  
"The doctor is in there with him at the moment. We're not sure yet," The nurse murmured. Katsuya's friends joined shortly after.  
  
An hour later, the doctor came out, "Kaiba-san...he's asking for you."  
  
Seto turned, "H-he's awake?"  
  
The doctor smiled, and nodded. Seto went around him and straight into the hospital room.  
  
The blonde was sitting up, looking around, confused. He was only snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a flash of brown out of the corner of his eyes. He looked over.  
  
Seto was frozen. His mouth was agape, and his eyes wide. He was afraid if he moved, the whole scene would disappear, and he'd realize it was just a horrible, teasing dream. He took a step forward. Then another. And another. Soon, he was standing right over the blonde, and he reached out to touch him.  
  
Katsuya smiled, and reached up with his good hand, to take his boyfriend's, "I missed you..."  
  
Seto took in a sharp breath, "Y-you're really here..."  
  
Katsuya chuckled, "Of course I am...I dreamt about you every day...and I tried so hard to wake up everyday when I'd hear your voice, but it was so hard..."  
  
"Y-you could hear me?" Seto whispered.  
  
"Of course I could..." Katsuya replied, "And I swear, Kaiba Seto, if you don't fuckin' kiss me soon, I'm going to smack you with my good arm."  
  
Seto smiled. His puppy was back. He kneeled, and kissed the boy, softly.  
  
Katsuya's hand tangled in the brown locks of Seto's hair. He was back, and he'd never leave Seto again.  
  
~~~  
  
"Yami! Don't send the banner to Shadow Realm!" Yuugi huffed, sweatdropping. Yami and Bakura had been trying to put up a banner for Katsuya that said 'WELCOME HOME' but were having a hard time.  
  
"It's crooked, Tomb Robber!"  
  
"It is not!" Bakura yelled back.  
  
"Yes, it is!" Yami retorted.  
  
Bakura growled, then smirked, "Okay, then you fix it."  
  
He let it go. Yami yelped, and fell, gripped the banner, so as not to fall on his ass.  
  
Ryou glared up at his yami, "'Kura!"  
  
"What? He said it was crooked, so he can fix it." Bakura said, sitting down on the ladder he was on.  
  
Yami jumped down, when the banner steadied itself, and kicked Bakura's ladder over. Bakura yelped, also, and fell backwards, tumbling, before he stood up. Yami began to laugh, as Bakura's mop of white hair covered the tomb robber's whole face.  
  
Yuugi buried his head in his hands, "Kaiba's gonna be home with Jou any minute, stop fighting, you two."  
  
"He started it," Bakura hissed, fixing his hair.  
  
"I did not! It really was crooked!" Yami shot back.  
  
Yuugi looked over at Honda and Otogi, who nodded and went to fix the banner. Ryou rolled his eyes, and yanked on his yami's ear, "Stop FIGHTING! All right?"  
  
His yami was a hard ass, yes, but if there was one thing he hated, was having his ear pulled on. He nodded, and Ryou let go, "Good."  
  
Yuugi looked at Ryou, "When did you get so brave all of a sudden?"  
  
"When I realized 'Kura-chan is intimidated by the fact that if he isn't _civil_, he isn't getting anything that night," Ryou replied.  
  
Bakura blanched, "I told you not to call me that in public."  
  
Ryou giggled, "I know."  
  
Suddenly, they heard a car coming up the drive. Yuugi panicked, "Ack! Hide!"  
  
They did, but not before Ryou told Bakura to turn the lights off. BOOM.  
  
"Not like that, 'Kura! Oi vey..."  
  
The door opened, and Katsuya blinked, "Seto, do you smell smoke?"  
  
Seto didn't even reach for the light switch by the door. He went over to the one by the entrance to the parlour, which switched on the lights.  
  
"SURPRISE, WELCOME HOME, JOU!" They all screamed, expect Bakura who cursed, "Damn, I missed one."  
  
Katsuya blinked, his mouth hanging open, "Ah...you guys...you didn't have..."  
  
"It wasn't our idea," Honda said.  
  
Katsuya looked at Seto, "You..."  
  
"Welcome home, pup," Seto grinned.  
  
"I'm not a damn dog," Katsuya replied.  
  
Seto smirked, and pulled him into his arms, being careful of his bad arm, which was slung up, "Yes you are. You are my puppy. In fact, I'm gonna buy you a collar that says 'Property of Kaiba Seto. Return immediately upon recovery.'"  
  
"Asshole."  
  
Seto laughed, and kissed him.  
  
"Well, are we just gonna stand around all day? Let's get this party started!" It was Shizuka, who was beaming, standing beside Mokuba.  
  
~~~  
  
"Okay, Yuugi, truth or dare," Katsuya said.  
  
"Truth," Yuugi said shakily.  
  
"Have you ever...given Yami a...ahem...blow job?" Katsuya asked, and everyone except Yuugi and Yami snickered.  
  
Yuugi blushed magenta, and squeaked, "Yes."  
  
Bakura fell over laughing, "Hard to b...believe."  
  
Yami glared at the white haired man, "I hate you."  
  
"And you're just finally realizing that?" Bakura asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
They were about to fight again, but then Yuugi cut in, "Okay stop...Honda, truth or dare."  
  
Honda grinned, "I maybe...ahem...happier...but I ain't a chicken. Dare."  
  
"'Kay....I dare you to french kiss...Kaiba."  
  
Seto, Katsuya, Otogi, and Honda all protested.  
  
"Either that, or Ryou and I can dress him in one of Shizuka's skirts," Yuugi smiled, sweetly.  
  
"NO!" Honda leaned forward, and was met with a glare from Katsuya.  
  
"I swear, Honda, anything more then a kiss and I'll reach down your throat, pull out your intestines, and _strangle_ you with them," The blonde whispered harshly.  
  
Bakura grinned, "Kinky."  
  
Ryou smacked him upside the head. Bakura flinched, "Sorry..."  
  
Honda pressed his lips to Seto's, pushing his tongue inside as quickly as he could, then pulling away.  
  
Seto closed his eyes, and rose his eyebrows, considerably.  
  
"Seto! You didn't enjoy that did you?!" Katsuya asked, frantically  
  
Seto still said nothing, before he spoke, softly, "Mouthwash..."  
  
Honda scoffed, "My breath's not that bad!"  
  
He turned to his boyfriend, "Right, Ryuuji-chan?"  
  
Otogi said nothing.  
  
"RYUUJI!!!!"  
  
Katsuya was laughing, his good arm laced around his boyfriends waste, and his head buried in his shoulder.  
  
"Okay, now what should we play?" Yuugi asked.  
  
Bakura grinned, "Kaiba, do you have any alcohol?"  
  
"Of course, why?"  
  
"Has anyone ever heard of the came 'I never'?"  
  
~~~  
  
Each person got three bottles. Tequila, vodka, and rum.  
  
"Okay...the way you play is someone will say, I never did...something, and if you've done it, you drink. The last person to be still conscious, wins." Bakura explained.  
  
They each uncorked their first bottles, and Bakura went first, "I've never...been the uke."  
  
Ryou, Katsuya, Yuugi, and Honda all drank.  
  
Shizuka and Mokuba sat on the couch, watching them.  
  
Yami blinked, "I've never used handcuffs."  
  
Bakura drank.  
  
Katsuya swirled the contents in his bottle, "I've never fucked someone who looked like me."  
  
Yuugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura all drank.  
  
Yuugi countered Bakura, "I've never been seme."  
  
Ryuuji, Seto, Bakura, and Yami drank.  
  
"I've never been blown," Seto said.  
  
Yami and Bakura drank.  
  
Katsuya rose an eyebrow at Ryou. Bakura was starting to sway.  
  
Ryou smiled, "I've never," Flush, "been fucked in a bed."  
  
Katsuya, Yuugi, and Honda drank, but were snickering.  
  
"So what did he handcuff you too?" Katsuya asked.  
  
"The bathroom sink," Ryou whispered.  
  
Katsuya laughed. He was a little buzzed now.  
  
Ryuuji grinned, "I never fucked someone shorter then me."  
  
Seto, Yami, and Bakura drank. Bakura passed out.  
  
Honda, "I never...swallowed."  
  
Yuugi and Ryou drank. They passed out.  
  
"I've never blown someone." Yami said.  
  
Seto drank, and passed out, and Katsuya cooed, drunkenly, stroking the brown hair of his lover. Yuugi and Ryou also drank, and both passed out. Honda, Katsuya, Ryuuji, and Yami were left.  
  
"I've never...given a hickey to anyone..." Katsuya said.  
  
Ryuuji and Yami drank. Yami was gone.  
  
Ryuuji swayed, "I've never gotten a hickey."  
  
Katsuya drank, and was out, passing out, his blonde head falling on Seto's stomach.  
  
Honda grinned and Ryuuji, and passed out. Ryuuji grinned, "I win."  
  
And he passed out too.  
  
Shizuka and Mokuba snickered, and ran upstairs.  
  
~~~  
  
Seto, being the early waker he was, was the first up, but his head throbbed, and he noticed the blonde's head on his stomach when he woke up. Of course, he had such a bad headache, he didn't care pushing the head off to get up and get some Advil.  
  
Katsuya snorted awake, as he felt his head hit the floor, "Ow...who did'at? My head already hurts enough..."  
  
He stood, swaying, "Ugh..."  
  
He walked into the kitchen, and saw the brunette, with a cup of water and some pills.  
  
"Gimme..." Katsuya said, stealing the water and pills from him. Seto glared.  
  
"I'll make coffee," The blonde retorted, though, taking the pills before taking out the coffeepot and the Maxwell House that Seto preferred.  
  
"Arigatou, koinu," Seto murmured, taking out more pills, and setting them on the counter.  
  
At the smell of brewing coffee, the rest of the group woke up, and walked into the kitchen. Bakura stole Seto's pills.  
  
"Ugh! Would people quit doing that!" He stole them back, and then stole the water that was left from Katsuya, taking his pills.  
  
Bakura glowered, and Ryou found the pills, handing him some, and kissing him on the cheek. Bakura smirked at the smaller boy, and let his fingers run through his hair as he walked away.  
  
Ryou handed out pills to everyone, and Katsuya poured coffee for all of them, but he handed a cup to Seto first.  
  
A half an hour later, everyone was filling a little better, sitting around a small table that Seto had in the kitchen. Of course, it was only small to the billionaire, considering that everyone fit around it. Seto was the only one not sitting. He was making breakfast. A lot of breakfast. For all of Katsuya's friends. And of course, he wouldn't have done it unless Katsuya hadn't promised him something very enticing for a nighttime activity.  
  
Katsuya offered to help him carry things to the table, but Seto was very paranoid about his dishes, and didn't think he'd have enough handle with only one hand. He got smacked upside the head, and Katsuya made some kind of comment like 'How is that for one handed handle, smart ass?'  
  
So, Katsuya, Seto, and Yuugi brought things to the table. There was toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, raspberry tea, orange juice, and milk all out.  
  
Everybody grabbed for everything at the same time. It was a mess.  
  
"STOP!" Seto said, "Okay...two at a time, preferably one couple at a time. Since this is my home, Katsuya and I will go first."  
  
They all groaned. Seto grinned at Katsuya, who grabbed some pancake, toast, bacon and sausage. He poured himself and Seto some raspberry tea. Seto got some eggs, bacon and toast.  
  
"Okay," Seto said, "Yami and Yuugi next."  
  
Yami took some pancakes, and sausage, and poured himself some orange juice. Yuugi grabbed some pancakes and sausage, and wrapped the sausage in the pancakes. He poured himself some milk.  
  
"Okay, Bakura and Ryou," Seto said, through a sausage.  
  
Bakura just got a huge stack of pancakes, and poured himself some milk. Ryou rolled his eyes, and shared with Bakura, who wasn't very happy but didn't argue. But he did pour himself another glass of milk.  
  
"All right, now my brother and Shizuka."  
  
The youngest members of group got some eggs, and bacon, and sausage, and both had orange juice.  
  
"Now, Honda and Ryuuji."  
  
The last two took the remainder of the meal, and shared a glass of milk.  
  
Katsuya was stuffing his face, faster then anyone.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, please put your trays in their upright and locked position, and keep your hands and feet away from Jounouchi Katsuya's mouth. Thank you and have a nice day," A voice said from the entryway into the kitchen.  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
Mai and Anzu stood there.  
  
Seto blinked, "How did you get in?"  
  
"Seto, we were drunk last night, how were we suppose to remember to turn the alarm on or even lock the door?" Katsuya asked.  
  
"Drunk? You mean, we missed all the fun?" Mai asked, walking over and kissing Katsuya on the cheek, "Welcome back."  
  
Katsuya grinned, "Thanks, Mai. I guess that means no hard feelings about the gay thing?"  
  
'Oh, not at all. In fact, Anzu and I...well, we've kinda been...going out."  
  
"GASP! Really?" Katsuya said, in mock surprise.  
  
"Shut up. Hey, did you guys know about Noa and Isis?" Mai asked.  
  
"What about them?" Seto asked, biting into a piece of bacon.  
  
Anzu grinned, "So you didn't know. Noa got an apartment, you did know that, right?"  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
"Well, he and Isis are dating now. I can't believe you didn't know."  
  
"I wonder if a robot can deliver." Katsuya asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Are you implying, my koinu, that I did not build him with the proper body parts?" Seto asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't know. When I watched you build that things, the only things going through my mind were, 'He's leaning over. He has a nice ass,' and, 'I don't understand a damn thing he's doing.'"  
  
Seto laughed, "Embarrassing enough, I did build Noa with his proper...organs."  
  
"Yeah, and guess what...Mariku's back," Mai said. Everyone turned to them.  
  
"Don't worry, he's been whipped, just like Bakura." Anzu replied.  
  
"I am not whipped!" Bakura said, then looked at Ryou, who was just smiling, and chewing on a piece of his pancakes, "Yes, I am..."  
  
Ryou yipped and hugged his yami.  
  
"So, who whipped him?" Katsuya asked.  
  
"Malik, of course."  
  
"How did he come back?" Seto asked.  
  
"Isis summoned him back after she realized Malik actually missed him. Can't understand _why_ but he _is_ Malik, after all." Mai said.  
  
"Great, we've got crazy," Katsuya said, meaning Malik, "And psychotic." Meaning Mariku.  
  
Seto laughed, and kissed his temple.  
  
Mai looked at her watch, "Shit, it's almost eleven. Come on, Anzu-chan, or we'll be late for the movie."  
  
The two walked out.  
  
Katsuya made loud kissy noises, "OH ANZU-CHAN!!"  
  
"SHUT UP, PRICK!" And then he heard a door slam. He snickered.  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone went home, and Seto and Katsuya were left alone. Katsuya was examining his broken arm. He sighed.  
  
Seto came and sat by him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Ryu, I know I said I would...well...you know tonight," Katsuya murmured, "But with my arm..."  
  
"I understand...it's all right," Seto replied. Katsuya rested his head in Seto's lap. He suddenly began to cry. Seto looked down at him.  
  
"What's wrong, koinu?"  
  
"I..I just let him...Keith...I just let him...I didn't even try to...I couldn't...he was so strong..." He sobbed, and Seto lifted him up, pressing him against his chest.  
  
"He st-starved me...he hit me...worse then my dad...why can't ever be strong when this happens t-to me?" Katsuya yelled through his crying, "I'm such a weakling..."  
  
"No...no you're not...remember when you saved me and Mokuba when we almost fell? Or took the lightening bolt to save me from Gozaburo's Exodia?" Seto asked. He held his chin in his hand, "You are one of the strongest people I know."  
  
He kissed him, softly.  
  
~~~  
  
Katsuya was asleep up in the room they shared when Seto came up the stairs, four or five hours later. The brunette noticed, the blonde had taken the sling off, but his arm was still in a cast. Seto grinned, and pulled out a marker from his desk drawer, and wrote, 'I love you, my beautiful pup. Never change. Love your Ryu.'  
  
He placed the marker on the bedside, and pealed off her shirt and pants, leaving him in only boxers. He climbed into the bed next to Katsuya, who was shirtless, and wearing a pair of his sweat pans, which curled up over his feet, because they were much to long.  
  
Seto pulled the blonde, tightly, into his arms, kissing his forehead, "Sweet dreams."  
  
And he fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Me: Sorry, it's kinda short (yeah right), but I have to go back to my mom's, so I have to go, enjoy anyway!  
  
. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Me: Wooooo! I am back. Oh, info..I _won't_ be writing that French Maid story, but I will be doing a story called. 'A Series of Humorous One- Shots.' So look into that. That'll get started after I finish this story. Oh, AND I'm so happy because I found 'Wild Drive' my favoritest Yu-Gi-Oh! Song.  
  
Seto: Yes, and it took you two weeks to find. What a headache you gave us  
  
Jou: No joke.  
  
Me: Urusei! And get into the story!  
  
Jou and Seto: *grumble grumble, jump into story mode*  
  
Me: Enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
Rivalry of the Heart  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
~~~  
  
Sun leaked into the small room where Seto and Katsuya slept, and Katsuya opened his caramel eyes, and looked around. He stood, pulling himself, softly, out of the brunette's arms. He yawned, his arms high over his head, when he noticed the writing on his cast. He read it, and smiled. He went over to Seto's side of the bed, and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
He wrapped his arm in a plastic bag that Seto had put Velcro on so it would be easy for him to put on and take off when he wanted to take a shower of bath.  
  
After that, he pealed off the sweat pants and boxers he was wearing and stepped into the shower.  
  
Seto awoke at the sound of the shower going and blinked, standing up. He walked into the steam filled bathroom, slipped off his boxers, and opened the shower quietly. He slipped in, his arms coming around the blonde from behind, and pressed his lips to his neck.  
  
Katsuya gasped, and giggled, "You ass."  
  
~~~  
  
After a bit of lovemaking in the shower, followed by the Katsuya having to clean himself again, they began to get dressed.  
  
"I can't believe I'm finally going back to school. I've really missed it," the blonde said.  
  
"Surprising."  
  
"Urusei!"  
  
Seto laughed as he dodged a pair of rolled up socks that were thrown at him.  
  
~~~  
  
Katsuya took in a large breath of air as he walked into the school building. Suddenly, he was attacked by a three of girls. His friends. Their names were Mito, RayAnn, and Rinnai.  
  
"How could you do this to us, Jou!!" The yelled in unison.  
  
"Ack! Do what?!" Katsuya asked, turning so they didn't run his bad arm into the wall.  
  
"Ugh, like you didn't _know_. You're the one dating our idol! How could you still him from us!?" Rinnai asked.  
  
"What, Seto?" Katsuya asked. The brunette turned away from the teacher he was talking to when he heard his name, "Yes, koinu?"  
  
"KOINU?!" The girls shouted at him.  
  
"Oooh! This is _so_ not fair!" Mito insisted, "Why did our idol, and wonderful daydream bishie have to be _gay_!"  
  
Seto blinked, "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Seto, these are my friends....I think....Mito, RayAnn and Rinnai."  
  
"And he's even on first name basis with him! We're not even on a name basis!" RayAnn complained.  
  
The girls pouted then looked, fiercely, at Jou, "WE HATE YOU, JOU!"  
  
They didn't really, but they stalked off in their , temporary, fury.  
  
Katsuya breathed a sigh of relief, "Crazy..."  
  
He looked at his schedule, "I have Math first."  
  
"Me too. Come on." Seto took the boy's good hand and they walked to Math together.  
  
~~~  
  
Math class didn't really go well. Girls kept throwing wadded up paper at Katsuya, who didn't realize Seto was this popular until then.  
  
Miho, a girl who'd crushed on Seto for a while, but had been crushed on by Honda, walked up Katsuya, and poured her water bottle on him, and when the teacher asked why all the girls had a grudge against him, Seto replied to the teacher truthfully.  
  
Way _to_ truthfully. He said something like 'He's my life-long fuck buddy.'  
  
He was trying to pull the attention away from the blonde, but ended up getting sent to the principle, which left Katsuya very vulnerable to the teacher and the girls.  
  
~~~  
  
At lunch, Katsuya had to dodge pudding, soy sauce, and chocolate milk that were being thrown at him. He was able to do it, but since he only had one stable hand, when he dodge a nicely aimed pudding all, sharply, the balance his hand had on his tray gave away, and he spilled his own lunch all over himself.  
  
He sat, lunchless, at a table with his friends. Seto walked into the cafeteria, got his lunch, and headed over there. Before he got himself fully seated, he blinked at his lover.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The cheerleaders are angry too. But I noticed they prefer to throw pudding, rather than chocolate milk, which is the chess clubs favorite. Of course, the girls' volleyball team prefers soy sauce over both, and the girls softball players, well they just tried to throw their whole lunches at me. But I was able to dodge it all, but there were casualties. My own lunch got spilled all over me, because I can't fuckin' hold the tray with both hands," Katsuya explained.  
  
Seto blinked and sat down. Yuugi sighed, "Wow, you are a hated man right now, Jou."  
  
"Yeah, all 'cause I gotta be in a love with a stupid, rich CEO," Katsuya said.  
  
"Hey..." Seto said, offended. He moved over to the other side of the table, sitting next to him. He stood up, then, and went to get another pair of chopsticks, before coming back, sitting down, and handing the chopsticks to Katsuya.  
  
"Here, share with me..." The brunette murmured. Katsuya smiled, and began to eat.  
  
SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! Three trays slammed down on the table.  
  
"It's." Rinnai said  
  
"Not." RayAnn countered.  
  
"Fair." Mito finished.  
  
"WHY DO YOU GET TO SHARE WITH KAIBA SETO?!" They all screamed at him.  
  
Katsuya had had enough. Half a day of things being thrown at him. Half a day of girls yelling at him. He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"BECAUSE HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!" He shouted back at them, his breath coming in very hard and fast.  
  
"Katsuya, calm down..." Seto said, stroking his back. He glared at the girls, "Don't you understand? He'd been comatose for a month, and he's not fully healed. Stop pestering him."  
  
Katsuya calmed down.  
  
The girls blinked, then cooed, "Awww..."  
  
Katsuya blinked, and rasped out, "Wh-what?"  
  
"That's so sweet," Mito said.  
  
"He's so sweet to you," Rinnai added.  
  
"I wish I had such a sweet boyfriend..." RayAnn also added.  
  
Seto blinked, and his cheeks pinkened, "Yeah, well, don't let it leak out. I'm only sweet toward Katsuya. And I have a reputation to uphold."  
  
Mito turned over the big lump on her plate that was suppose to be linguini, then looked up at the blonde, "You know, that Karuso lady that lives in your building—"  
  
"I don't live there anymore."  
  
Mito glared, "Unfair...anyway, she keeps calling me."  
  
"Yeah me too," Yuugi said.  
  
"And me!" Honda piped. All his other friends nodded.  
  
Katsuya sweatdropped, "She must have hacked into my Internet phone book. Nosey lady..."  
  
"She's been asking why you haven't called her or Mitsuki," Rinnai said.  
  
"Man, that Mitsuki is hot," Honda said. Otogi glared at him. Honda laughed nervously, "I...I mean for a straight guy."  
  
Otogi pouted, and put his head in his hands, twirling a piece of hair around his finger.  
  
Katsuya, suddenly, realized something, "Hey! Why aren't _you_," he pointed a finger at Honda, "being bombarded by angry fan girls."  
  
"Because my boyfriend didn't pay money to put a picture of me and him kissing in a tabloid. None of Ryuuji's fan girls _know_ that we're dating," Honda replied.  
  
Katsuya grumbled. Then, he lifted up his jacket sleeve and looked at his cast. Seto smirked at him. The blonde smiled, "It's worth it, I guess."  
  
The girls looked at his cast, "Awwww!"  
  
Bakura and Yami had materialized during the conversation, and Bakura noticed something, "Holy shit."  
  
"'Kura..." Ryou reprimanded.  
  
"Shut up, and look," The white haired yami replied, pointing.  
  
Katsuya blinked. Malik and Mariku were coming toward them.  
  
"Great, just what we need."  
  
Malik came up to the table, and Mariku glared at Seto. Malik nudged him, "Be nice..."  
  
"Can we sit he—what happened, Jou?" Malik asked.  
  
"Kutabare!" Katsuya growled, standing, "I'm gonna go...swirley the first cheerleader I come across...see ya later."  
  
He walked off. Seto glared at Malik, and stood, following him.  
  
~~~  
  
Seto found Katsuya, in the girls bathroom, doing exactly as he said he was going too.  
  
"He's my fuckin' boyfriend and you can't do anything about that!" He let the girl up and she ran out of the bathroom, crying. But not before glaring at Seto.  
  
Katsuya slunk down the wall, "I will be tormented for the rest of my life as a senior. Seto, we have to break up before I die from the cafeteria food."  
  
"Do you think the lunch lady's food is that bad?"  
  
"Yes, if it keeps getting chucked at me."  
  
Seto laughed, and pulled the blonde up, "You're so adorable, and as much as I'd like to do this forever, we're in the middle of the girls bathroom."  
  
Katsuya nodded.  
  
~~~  
  
This class was definitely the blonde's favorite. It was his choir class.  
  
This was class was definitely Seto's least favorite. Katsuya had forced him to join it.  
  
It was the last period of the day, and the teacher had asked Katsuya to stand up and sing. He sang You're Still the One  
  
(AN I don't You're Still the One...Shania Twain does...!)  
  
"Looks like we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
We mighta took the long way  
  
We knew we'd get there someday  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holing on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
Ain't nothin' better  
  
We beat the odds together  
  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
  
Look at what we would be missin'  
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holing on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
  
I'm so glad we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby."  
  
He finished and the whole class burst into applause. Seto was looking at him, his blue eyes shining with the deepest admiration and love.  
  
Katsuya sat down, next to him.  
  
RIIIING  
  
~~~  
  
"She recorded it?!" Katsuya burst out, as Yuugi told him that a lot of people stayed after school to listen to him sing the song from over the loudspeaker, where his music teacher had put a tape of him on.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is," Seto asked, as he stirred his tea, absentmindedly. The whole group was at a little café.  
  
Katsuya glared at Seto, and then turned to Yuugi who was holding out the tape, "She asked me to give it to you. She said you're family might want to hear it. Or a record company."  
  
The color drained from the blonde's face, "A r-record company?! Are you crazy?!"  
  
Seto closed his eyes, a single eyebrow twitching, "He didn't mean now, koinu. Finish school first, then we'll talk."  
  
"Oh, so what, you're my manager now?"  
  
Seto opened his eyes and smirked, "Of course."  
  
"Yeah, like you need any _more_ money," Katsuya grumbled, taking a sip from his smoothie. Seto just smirked.  
  
Yuugi placed a finger to his chin, "It's weird, we've been in the tournament so long, it seems that the school year is more then half over. In about four months, we'll be out on our own. No more high school. We may never see each other again."  
  
Katsuya stopped drinking, "Oh gods..."  
  
"Well, what makes you say that, Yuug'?" Honda asked.  
  
"Well, Anzu's going to a Juliard in America. Mai's going with her. Ryou is going to Princeton. Also in America. Bakura has to go with him. I'm going to backpack through Europe with Yami and Malik, and...Jou, what are you going to do?"  
  
Katsuya just kept sipping his drink.  
  
"Jou?"  
  
Katsuya stopped, and pulled a letter out of his school ledger, "A letter from Juliard..."  
  
Before he could hand it to Yuugi, Seto snatched it out of his hand. He looked at it, "You were accepted..."  
  
"I sent a tape in before the tournament started...I got this letter at my old address. It was in my room. It had already been opened. But I didn't receive it at the mansion. That's why you never saw it. I put it in my ledger when I was packing."  
  
"So, y-you're going to America, too?" Seto asked.  
  
"I think so...Seto, this is something I really want to do...I love to sing, and to be accepted somewhere like that..."  
  
"Yeah, it's great. Thanks for telling me sooner, mutt," The brunette stood, picking up his things and walking out.  
  
Katsuya watched him leave, his mouth agape, and his eyes welling with tears. He looked at his cast, and broke down.  
  
Yuugi hugged him.  
  
~~~  
  
Seto found Katsuya in one of the guest room later that night. He knew, a few hours before, the blonde had come home, but hadn't greeted him. Now he felt bad for not congratulating the blonde now. Katsuya's good arm was moving back and forth fiercely.  
  
Seto moved in closer, and saw that Katsuya had a permanent black marker and was scribbling out the words that the brunette had written on his cast. He was sobbing, and sniffling, and Seto could tell he was about to hyperventilate.  
  
Seto went and sat next to him, "Katsuya..."  
  
"Go away!" The blonde tried to yell, but his voice was cracking, and he began to breath hard and fast.  
  
"Katsuya, calm down, or you're going to hurt yourself."  
  
"What do you care, I'm just the mutt, remember?" He said between gasps of air.  
  
Seto pulled him into his arms, "Breath, Katsuya...please, breathe. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me, I'm happy for you. I was only angry you hadn't told me sooner."  
  
Katsuya sobbed, but his breathing was steadying. He gripped Seto's shirt, "Y-you're really happy for me?"  
  
"Yes, yes..." Seto murmured. He stroked the blonde's back, "But you better not fall for some strong, handsome dancer or something while you're there."  
  
Katsuya laughed through his tears, "Never, ryu. I love you, only."  
  
Seto smiled, "Ditto, pup. I'm sorry I was so harsh earlier."  
  
"You're forgiven."  
  
The two embraced for a while longer, before Seto picked the blonde up and carried him to the bed they shared. The two made sweet love, all night, and decided to play hooky the next day, to spend time with each other. And the next night, they made love again, and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~~~  
  
Me: Sorry for the rushed ending, but I had to go and I wanted to finish this so...  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ Review! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Me: Ahem...Kutabare means Fuck you, and Urusei means shut up...just clearing that up. Enjoy the ninth chapter.  
  
Rivalry of the Heart  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
In the morning, Seto woke up, and found Katsuya, sitting on the floor, staring up at him. Actually, he wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the drawing that hung above the bed.  
  
He never met Seto's eyes as he said, "I'm no so sure about America...I mean, I heard they drink a lot, and smoke pot and coke, and all have gun—"  
  
"—Katsuya. Stop. I know it's going to be hard, but you can't let our relationship stand in the way of your future. You have to go. And I'll be right here, waiting for you, when you come back."  
  
Katsuya stood. He was already ready for school, "I get to have my cast taken off today."  
  
Seto smiled, "Yes."  
  
Katsuya frowned, looking down at the horrid, scribbled mess that use to be a loving message from Seto, "I'm sorry I messed it up..."  
  
"You were angry. I understand."  
  
The brunette stood, and got ready faster then Katsuya had ever seen anyone get ready. Then, he took out a white marker from his school bag and made a little heart in the black mess. Inside the heart he put 'S K.'  
  
Katsuya smiled, then giggled, "Those are your initials."  
  
"Yes, strange, hmm? Come on, let's get going."  
  
Katsuya opened his locker, after the lunch bell rang, and put his books away. He pulled out his sack lunch (because he didn't feel safe carrying around another unstable tray with only one good arm), and closed it again.  
  
He jumped, when, as soon it was closed, he noticed a certain brunette there.  
  
"Ra be damned, Seto, don't do that!"  
  
The brunette smirked, "Sorry, koinu."  
  
He offered him his arm. Katsuya took it, and they went to lunch together.  
  
When Katsuya and Seto walked into the cafeteria, they saw Otogi cheerleaders chasing Honda around the table where the group sat. Katsuya snickered. They walked over to the table.  
  
"Now you know what it feels like, ne Honda?" The blonde said before sitting down. Finally, Honda escaped the girls, and dove into his seat next to Otogi, grasping the boy's uniform jacket, and panting 'Help me, help me!'  
  
Otogi wrapped his arms around the shark headed boy and the girls all groaned, walking away in defeat.  
  
Honda glanced around, then looked up at Otogi, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
  
Katsuya pulled the sushi that he'd packed out of his lunch and looked at Honda. Mito, RayAnn, and Rinnai came over and sat with them.  
  
"Wow, Jou, where'd you get that?" RayAnn asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's top of the line sushi. Very expensive." Mito added.  
  
Katsuya grinned, "I know. It was in Seto's second fridge. You know why he has a second fridge? Because he keeps all the stuff he likes in the first one. The second fridge is mine."  
  
Rinnai flicked him, "You're just rubbing it in now."  
  
Katsuya grinned wider, "Yep...so Honda, how did the cheer dorks find out? Gods, I hate them. Stupid girls who dressed me in a fuckin' dog suit."  
  
"Miho was ranting on about you and Kaiba, and then she remembered I had a crush on her and tried to ask me out, to make Kaiba jealous I guess. Well, her circle off friends happen to be those cheerleaders, and I forgot they were with her, and told her I couldn't, I was dating Ryuuji. They weren't happy, to say the least."  
  
Seto snorted, "From where I was standing, Hiroto, that is the understatement of the year."  
  
"Stuff it, rich boy," Honda snarled.  
  
"Be nice," Katsuya murmured, picking up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks and biting into it.  
  
Yuugi turned to Katsuya, "So, Jou, are you going to America?"  
  
Katsuya put his chopsticks down, and looked at Seto, who smiled at him, and then he turned back to Yuugi, "Hai."  
  
Yuugi smiled, "Congratulations!"  
  
Katsuya smiled, "Yeah, I'm excited."  
  
They group sat in homeroom, when the teacher walked in, "Ahem, hello. As you well know, most of you in here are seniors and will be graduating soon."  
  
"No shit!" Katsuya yelled from the back of the class.  
  
The teacher glared, "We're all so glad your back, Jounouchi."  
  
Katsuya grinned, "I know."  
  
He got up on the table and started to dance  
  
The teacher rolled her eyes, "Enough, enough...Anyway...as I was saying, you will be graduating soon. That is, if you pass your high school exit exam."  
  
"Whaaaaa?!" Honda groaned, "You mean we can't get a stinkin' piece of paper with fancy writing until we pass a friggin' exam?!"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Hiroto," The teacher said, stroking her forehead with her thumb and forefinger, "What I'm trying to say is that you will be taking the test three months from Friday, and if you all pass the test, and have your required credits..."  
  
Her eyes landed on Seto, who was probably the only one in the class who had perfect grades. Wads of paper were chucked at him.  
  
"...then you will graduate."  
  
"Blaaah! Stupid exam," Katsuya said. He was sitting in the game shop with his friends and Seto. They'd just arrived there, after getting Katsuya's cast taken off. His arm had shrunk a little, but Seto said that it would go back to normal in a matter of weeks.  
  
"No kidding," Honda said, reading a comic book.  
  
Seto was shuffling his dueling deck, and Yami eyed him.  
  
"No chance, Yami. You win everything." Seto murmured, not even having to look at the spirit to know what he wanted.  
  
"Oh come on, Kaiba, one duel!" Yami pleaded, "I haven't dueled in so looong!"  
  
Seto kept shuffling his cards, closing his eyes, and ignoring the pharaoh. He flipped one card over, opening his eyes, and grinned, showing the card to Katsuya. It was the Blue Eyes.  
  
Katsuya grinned, "Ao."  
  
Katsuya pulled out his own deck and began to shuffle it. Yami went over to him. He opened his mouth, but Katsuya answered him before he could even ask, "No."  
  
Yami slumped.  
  
Katsuya pulled a card, and showed it to Seto. Red Eyes.  
  
"Akai." Seto replied. They two laughed, and kissed each other.  
  
Yuugi shook his head, and answered the phone when it rang, "Kame Game Shop. Oh, hello Mrs. Jounouchi..."  
  
Katsuya looked up. So did Shizuka, who was there, playing poker with Mokuba and Bakura. They were betting pocky sticks and butterscotch chews.  
  
"Yes, he's here...okay..." Yuugi looked at Katsuya, "It's your mom."  
  
"No shit," Katsuya said.  
  
He took the phone, "Moshi moshi, 'kaa-san."  
  
'Jou, don't talk to Yuugi that way. He's a sweet boy!' His mother scolded.  
  
"Yes, mom..." Katsuya grumbled.  
  
'Shizuka was talking to me yesterday. I called her cell phone, and told her I couldn't get a hold of you at your fathers. She told me it was because you had...moved out? How is that? You're not old enough to live by yourself yet.'  
  
Katsuya glared at his sister, "I...don't live by myself, mom."  
  
Shizuka bit his lip. Seto looked at the blonde.  
  
'Oh, who do you live with, then?'  
  
"A...a friend..."  
  
'A legal adult type of friend.'  
  
"Well, yeah...he's...he's my age." Katsuya mumbled.  
  
'Then he isn't a legal adult yet.'  
  
"Well, he will be in...a few months..." Katsuya replied, "Besides, he's lived all by his lonesome since he was like fifteen."  
  
'Are you deliberately trying to avoid telling me that you live with Kaiba Seto?'  
  
"Mom! How did you..."  
  
'When I see my son's face plastered all over a tabloid, I'm inspired to read it. Why didn't you tell me that you were dating someone?'  
  
"Well, dad's a terrible homophobe. I was afraid you were like that too," Katsuya replied. Seto could tell what they were talking about, now.  
  
'Oh, Jounouchi Katsuya, how could you think that?' he heard his mother sigh, 'I'll tell you what, Shizuka is coming back up to Tokyo for the weekend. You should come with your...boyfriend. I would love to meet him.'  
  
"Mom..."  
  
'Come on, sweetie, it'll be fun,' His mom insisted.  
  
"Oh, all right. But it won't be easy to convince him."  
  
Seto looked up from his cards.  
  
'I'm sure you can do it. See you soon, dear.' His mom hung up.  
  
Katsuya handed the phone back to Yuugi, "Shit."  
  
"What?" Seto asked.  
  
"We just got invited to spend the weekend with Shizuka and my mom," Katsuya replied.  
  
"No fuckin' way in hell," Seto replied.  
  
"Awwww, come on, Seto!"  
  
"No..."  
  
"We'd be able to go to Tokyo!"  
  
"I don't like Tokyo."  
  
"Well you don't have to see Tokyo, you can stay inside."  
  
"Well, I...I don't like parents."  
  
Katsuya harrumphed.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Seto said, as he stared out the train window. They were on their way up to Tokyo for the weekend, "How did you get me to do this again?"  
  
Katsuya grinned, "I have my ways."  
  
Seto remembered, suddenly, and shuddered, smirking at the blonde, "Sure do, mm?"  
  
Shizuka tapped her foot against the ground, "Why wasn't Mokuba allowed to come again?"  
  
"Because only one of us should have to bare the evil of the boyfriend meeting the parents or parent in this case. I'm just glad it's not your dad."  
  
"Mmm, but my mom's boyfriend might be there..." Shizuka murmured.  
  
Seto looked at Shizuka, then at Katsuya, "Boyfriend?"  
  
"Umm...whoops, did I forget to mention that?" Katsuya murmured. Seto began to bang his head against the window. This was going to be a loooong weekend.  
  
Jounouchi Natsumi was a slender woman, with graying hair that was currently up in a bun. She wore a dark blue pants suit with blue pumps. Next to her was a man, probably two a three years younger than her. He had black hair that was also graying, and wore a greeting smile.  
  
"Katsu!" His mother called.  
  
"Katsu?" Seto asked, smirking.  
  
Katsuya flushed, "She always calls me that. You're the only one who actually calls me Katsuya."  
  
Seto was still smirking.  
  
"Prick."  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
Katsuya dragged him over to his mother, "Hi, mom."  
  
Natsumi smiled, "Hello, Katsu. Who's your friend?"  
  
Katsuya's eye twitched, "Mom, this is Seto. Seto this is my mom."  
  
The man next to Natsumi coughed. A very fake cough.  
  
"And this is Yukio, my mother's boyfriend," Katsuya said.  
  
Seto held out his hand, "Pleasure."  
  
Yukio shook his hand, and shook it, squeezing it tighter than it needed to be squeezed. Seto pulled it away. Katsuya looked at him, fiercely.  
  
Natsumi blinked. She and Yukio walked into the house.  
  
Katsuya pulled on Seto's arm, "Why did you do that. That was rude!"  
  
"He squeezed my fuckin' hand."  
  
Katsuya went inside, Seto following suit.  
  
At dinner, Seto explained why he was known as a legal adult, and what he did for a living and how well he took care of his little brother and Katsuya. After dinner, Natsumi led Katsuya to where he and Seto would be staying. Yukio took this moment to pull Seto aside.  
  
"Listen. As you can tell, my name means I usually get what I want," Yukio said, "And what I don't want is my poor Natsumi having any kind of breakdown because her son is a flame. So, I tell ya what, you break up with Jou now, and I won't tell him I saw you kissing Shizuka."  
  
"But you didn't see me kissing Shizuka," Seto said.  
  
"Yeah, but he don't know that. For all he knows, this time we spent talking could have been time you spent swapping saliva with his little sister. Now that'd just break his heart."  
  
Seto glared, "You're sick..."  
  
"Listen, you sound like a good, well-off kid, but Katsuya would be much better off with some nice girl. That's why he's going to stay here with us," Yukio replied.  
  
"He is not."  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"No, he's coming home with me, until the end of the school year, and he's spending the summer with me, then he's going to America!"  
  
Katsuya and Natsumi came in, as Seto said this. Natsumi stopped.  
  
She turned to Katsuya, "You are?"  
  
"...Yeah...I got excepted to...to Juliard..." Katsuya said.  
  
"Oh, Katsu!" His mother hugged him, "I always knew that voice of yours would go somewhere!"  
  
Yukio sighed.  
  
Later that night, Katsuya was out of bed, getting a drink of water when he overheard Yukio and his mother talking. He listened in.  
  
"Natsumi, I know you don't want this...you kept telling me how much you wanted him to come home and marry Kimi's daughter..."  
  
"I know, but he's so happy, Yukio...and he's going to Juliard..that's high class."  
  
"How will he afford it?"  
  
"I'm sure Seto will help..."  
  
"Natsumi, love...that boy is with your son for one reason. He's rich. He can have any man or woman he wants. Jou is just something he can play with until he finds something better."  
  
Katsuya's face mirrored horror.  
  
"No, I can tell that he loves my son."  
  
"Natsumi...could you tell that your husband loved you?"  
  
The woman bowed her head.  
  
Katsuya growled, and both heads shot up.  
  
"You fucking bastard," Katsuya snarled.  
  
"Katsu!"  
  
"Using my dad against her like that. And for you're information, Seto does love me!" The blonde spat, "So don't go and say things like that, you idiot!"  
  
"Katsu!"  
  
Katsuya sniffed, and ran back into the room he shared with Seto. He slammed the door and broke down. Now, Seto, being the light sleeper he is, heard the door slam and the poor blonde start to sob. He opened his cerulean eyes and glanced over at Katsuya.  
  
"Katsuya? What's wrong?" He stepped out of the bed and walked over to him, pulling him away from the wall where he sobbed, and pressing him against his chest, "Katsuya?"  
  
Katsuya just sobbed and shook his head. Natsumi peeked her head in the door, and her eyes softened at the sight of her sobbing son, and the man who held him, trying to calm him down. In that moment, Natsumi knew this was the man who would take care of her son, and that Katsuya would, in fact, be all right. She closed the door softly.  
  
Katsuya woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking, and saw a very strange sight. Seto was leaning against the counter, sipping coffee, and talking to the blonde's mom while she cooked. And Yukio was no where in sight.  
  
Katsuya was very confused, but his eyes brightened when he saw his boyfriend smiling at him, and he smiled back, walking over and hugging the brunette.  
  
The brunette hugged him back, and Natsumi smiled at the both of them.  
  
"Mom where's—"  
  
"Don't even say his name. He's rude and obnoxious, and totally wrong about you and Seto."  
  
Katsuya nuzzled the brunette.  
  
A few hours later, Seto was napping, and Jou was on the brunette's laptop (you didn't really think Seto would leave it at home, did you?), looking up information about Juliard.  
  
His mother came up and sat next to him, "Hey, sweetie."  
  
"Hi, ma," Katsuya replied, not taking his eyes from the screen.  
  
"Katsu, how does Seto feel about you going so far away?" Natsumi asked.  
  
"He's all right with it," Katsuya said, hesitantly, "Well, I guess we're both kind of scared. Well, I'm scared, he's just upset. I mean, he acts like he's not. He actually tried to cover up how hurt he was that I was leaving by getting mad that I didn't tell him right away."  
  
Katsuya clicked out of the web site, and typed in his high school web site. His eyes widened, "Oh shit!"  
  
"Katsu!!" his mother scolded.  
  
"Sorry, ma."  
  
He clicked on the link that read 'The Prom.'  
  
"Held June 12th, 2004, in Domino High Gymtorium. Starts at 6:00 pm. Tickets on sale now. $60.00 at door. $50.00 in advance. $40.00 if student has an ASB card," Katsuya read aloud, "That's a little more than three months away. SETO!!!!"  
  
Seto ran out of the room, rubbing his head, where he'd bumped it, "What?! What's wrong?! Did something happen?!"  
  
"Well, no. Nothing is really wrong, except, um...I forgot about the Prom! Are we going?" The blonde asked.  
  
Seto's eyes flashed in annoyance, "Katsuya, love of my life, pain in my ass, I love you, but I work really long days most of the time, and you're waking me up to ask me if we're going to a trivial school dance?"  
  
"It's not just any school dance. It's the Prom!" Katsuya replied.  
  
"It's mediocre, Katsuya. We'll live if we don't show up," before the blonde could say another word, Seto returned to the bedroom to finish his nap.  
  
Katsuya's shoulders sagged, "He doesn't care...I've looked forward to the Prom since High School started. And he doesn't care..."  
  
Katsuya shut off the laptop and closed it, walking over to the couch, and laying down on it. Natsumi frowned.  
  
The next day, the three who visited were on their way home. Seto nuzzled the blonde enxt to him, but Katsuya just scooted closer to the window.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You've been like this since last night. You wouldn't cuddle with me. You kept scooting away when I tried to wrap my arms around you, and now you won't even left me nuzzle you. What is it? Tell me!"  
  
Katsuya squeezed his eyes shut, "I've wanted to go to Prom since the beginning of high school. I really thought I'd be able to go."  
  
He opened his eyes again, and Seto could see them fogged with tears. He sighed, "Katsuya, it's just a stupid dan—"  
  
"It's not stupid to me!" Katsuya snapped. People who sat close to them looked over at them.  
  
"Katsuya, I really don't want to—"  
  
"Then don't! I'll go alone," Katsuya murmured.  
  
Katsuya turned back to the window.  
  
3 months later  
  
"Stupid exam. I'ma freeze up. I'ma freeze up, and I'ma choke, and get not pass, and not get a good job and—"  
  
"Shut up, Honda!" Katsuya snapped. The exit exam sat in front of him. His whole future was right before his eyes. If he didn't pass the exam, Juliard was so out of the question.  
  
"You have 2 hours. You may begin."  
  
And so they did.  
  
"Prom's in three days. Can you believe it?" Yuugi asked, nuzzling Yami, "We're going together, right Yami-chan?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Katsuya glanced at Seto, but Seto was engrossed in a book. The brunette pushed a pair of small square glasses up his nose.  
  
Ryou smiled, "'Kura?"  
  
Bakura smirked, "Of course I'll take you."  
  
Katsuya sighed. Even Malik and Mariku were making plans to go together. Was he the only one who wouldn't have a date because his boyfriend was so fuckin' anti-social? He got up from the table, slamming his hands into it and knocking over his milk.  
  
The group looked at him. Yuugi blinked, "Daijoubo, Jou-kun?"  
  
"Iie. See ya later." Katsuya murmured, walking away. Seto blinked. He pulled his glasses off, and tucked them away in his school satchel.  
  
He went to follow the blonde, but Yuugi touched his arm, shaking his head.  
  
Three nights later, Katsuya looked at himself in a mirror. He wore a black tuxedo with a green bow tie, and green vest.  
  
"I feel like a penguin."  
  
Seto looked at him, "You look good."  
  
"Not good enough apparently, or you'd come with me."  
  
Seto sighed, "Katsuya..."  
  
"Save it. I'm gonna be late," Katsuya murmured. He adjusted his boy tie again and walked out. Seto sighed again.  
  
Yuugi and Yami were there when Katsuya arrived, as were Bakura and Ryou. Yami and Yuugi wore black tuxedos with red ties and red cumber buns.  
  
Ryou wore a white tuxedo, though Katsuya though he was one in the group who could've pulled off a dress if he had really wanted to wear one. Bakura wore and all black tuxedo.  
  
The other couples spotted Katsuya, "Hey! Over here, Jou!"  
  
Katsuya walked over to them, "Hey, guys."  
  
"Where's--?" Yuugi tried to ask.  
  
"He didn't want to come."  
  
The others looked at him, sympathetically.  
  
"Oh, don't look at me like that! It was his own choice! I wasn't...wasn't gonna...f-force him...I need to get something to drink," Katsuya said, lamely. He really was pretty broken at the fact that he was there alone.  
  
The night progressed and Katsuya sat alone, and watched his friends dance. He sighed, staring at the floor.  
  
"Excuse me," said a soft voice.  
  
'No way...' The blonde thought, 'I must be dreaming.'  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
Katsuya looked up, and there stood Seto, clad in a white tuxedo with a purple bow tie and cumber bun(I saw a picture of this! It was Seto and Jou dancin. Jou was actually in the red outfit that I described Yuugi in, but Seto was in that exact tux. He looked wicked fine...anyway.).  
  
"S-Seto!" Katsuya's eyes widened, "B-but...!"  
  
Seto pulled him up, "Don't ask. Just dance with me."  
  
And they danced.  
  
It was nearly midnight, and a slow dance was commencing. Seto held his koinu close, and rest his chin against his shoulder. He, suddenly, pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
"Marry me."  
  
Katsuya stopped, and pulled away from Seto, "What?"  
  
"Marry me..." Seto showed him the box, and opened it, "Marry me. Marry me."  
  
"Seto..."  
  
"Shall I say it once more? Marry me, Jounouchi Katsuya, marry me."  
  
Everyone had stopped, and was looking now.  
  
Katsuya looked at his friends, then back at Seto, "I...of course I will."  
  
He hugged the brunette, "Of course I will!"  
  
A ring was slipped on his left ring finger. An emerald adorned it.  
  
Katsuya kissed the brunette. His fiancé. His dragon.  
  
They spent the rest of the night dancing, wrapped in each other. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Me: Chapter teeeen, hey, chapter ten. Sorry, I went to Ye Old Renaissance Faire. snicker so I'm hyper. Anyway, enjoy the tenth chapter.  
  
Rivalry of the Heart  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The start of the summer was, actually, a rainy one and Katsuya wondered why.  
  
"This sucks. We've got a giant pool out back and we can't even swim because it's raining," He ranted.  
  
Seto, merely, kept typing away at the laptop before him. He glanced at Katsuya, before pushing his glasses up his nose, "Don't worry, koinu, I'm sure it will get better."  
  
Katsuya stood up from the little window seat, and placed himself in Seto's lap, nuzzling into his chest.  
  
Seto blinked, "Oh yes, this won't be distracting."  
  
Katsuya grinned, hearing the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Seto sighed and wrapped his arms around the blonde. His glasses slipped down his nose, slightly.  
  
Katsuya giggled and pushed them back up his nose, "How long have you worn glasses?"  
  
"They're just for reading, and I've only worn them for a year or so. The doctor thinks my looking at a computer screen so much damaged my eyes."  
  
"Aww, poor baby..." Katsuya nuzzled him. His finger traced his cheek, softly, "You know, maybe rainy days aren't so bad..."  
  
Seto laughed, and picked him up, "Maybe..."  
  
Bakura blinked, as he stuck his head out of one of the windows of Ryou's house. He jerked back inside as small droplets hit him in the head.  
  
"RYOU!! THE SKY IS SMITING ME WITH SMALL DROPLETS OF UNKNOWN MOISTURE!" Bakura shouted.  
  
Ryou came out of his room, and rolled his eyes, "Oh, 'Kura, it's just rain. It happens a lot here."  
  
"Rain?"  
  
"Didn't it ever rain in Egypt?"  
  
"I think the obvious question that I just asked answers that. What the hell is rain?"  
  
Ryou tapped his chin, "Well, I could explain is scientifically, but that would probably confuse you more."  
  
Bakura scoffed.  
  
"So I'll just say, it's basically water dripping out of the clouds and gravity pulling them down to earth. That's understandable, right?"  
  
"I'm not totally stupid, aibou!" Bakura replied, indignantly, "So, um...why does it rain?"  
  
Ryou opened his mouth, but knew if he tried to explain it, he would confuse his yami even more. So he closed it again, and shook his white head, "It's not important. Come on, I'll make you a snack."  
  
He took Bakura's hand, and lead him into the kitchen.  
  
Yami watched the microwave go around, as Yuugi made them some tea. Yami was fascinated by the today's modern world. Of course, Yuugi was wondering what interested him so.  
  
Then he remembered, Yami was a pharaoh from five thousand years ago and microwaves would probably be frowned upon where he came from.  
  
Yami jumped back, as the 'small heating box', as he called it, beeped.  
  
Yuugi smiled, and opened the door, and pulled out the two steaming mugs. He set them down, and told Yami not to touch them until they were cool enough to handle. Yami blinked, and touched the surface of one of the cups.  
  
"Ow...the box works..."  
  
Yuugi laughed and kissed him.  
  
Honda slept, snuggled up to Otogi. Otogi just lay there, stroking the other boy's back softly. He knew how Jou's leaving at the end of the summer was affecting his lover.  
  
Otogi knew how Honda had felt toward Jou before Kaiba entered the picture. He knew Honda probably still had feelings for the blonde.  
  
But he was glad most of the shark-headed boy's heart belonged to him. Honda opened his eyes.  
  
"Ryuuji?" Honda asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Otogi smiled and kissed his cheek, "Of course I am."  
  
Honda smiled back and snuggled closer, "Okay then."  
  
And he fell back to sleep.  
  
Katsuya lay in the bed he shared with Seto. Seto was asleep next to him, and Katsuya was spent, half asleep himself. They'd just finished making love. The rain and lovemaking session fondly reminded Katsuya of the song 'Raining on Sunday' by Keith Urban.  
  
Katsuya examined the room. He swallowed the crying that threatened to begin. He would miss this place. He could barely imagine not being here for four years. But he knew Seto would visit him. And he'd be able to come home for holidays and summertime.  
  
He choked back a sob, and Seto woke up, "Katsuya? What's wrong?"  
  
Katsuya felt pathetic as his eyes brimmed with tears that he tried to hard to keep from spilling, "I don't wanna go!"  
  
Seto blinked, "What?"  
  
"To America. I'm scared. I don't wanna leave!" Katsuya buried his head in Seto's chest, "Four years is too long. I don't wanna go. Don't make me go!!"  
  
Seto sighed, "I'm not making you do anything, koinu. But I don't want you to give up your future. If you want to sing, then sing. You have to do this, koinu."  
  
Katsuya nodded. It was hard to think about. But he knew Seto was right.  
  
Yami, Seto, and Mai sat around a small table in Domino arcade. Bakura and Ryou had gone off to do something, can't imagine what ( winkwink yeah right...). Honda and Otogi were playing Space Invaders IV. And Katsuya, Anzu and Yuugi were taking turns at Dance Dance Revolution.  
  
"So, Kaiba," Mai started, "How do you feel about Jou going out of the country?"  
  
Seto stirred his iced tea with his straw, "It's hard...but...but this is what he wants to do. I'm not going to stop him."  
  
"But you're gonna put a chastity belt on him," Mai said, "I understand now."  
  
Seto nearly choked on iced tea, "Wh-what?"  
  
"The engagement ring? Oh come on. It's just like putting a chastity belt on him. It's practically screaming, 'Touch me and my fiancé will pummel you.'"  
  
Yami nodded, "She's right. You gave Jou something that will keep other men and women away from him."  
  
"Good!" Seto said.  
  
"Oh come on, Kaiba. You really are daft when it comes to this. American guys are so hot. And Jou's got four years of college coming up. And when you give him something that restricts him from something else, he'll just want it more. It's human nature. Think about it, Kaiba. four years. Now don't tell me you expect him to not even flirt with a guy in that amount of time?" Mai asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
Mai rolled her eyes.  
  
Anzu, Katsuya, and Yuugi walked over, "I beat you, Anzu!"  
  
"No way, Jou, you cheated," Anzu replied.  
  
"I did not, I beat you both fair and sqaure."  
  
"Okay, I'll admit, you probably beat Yuugi fair and square ("Hey!" Yuugi protested), but you cheated against me!" Anzu replied.  
  
Seto smirked, "So, Katsuya beat you, ne, Anzu?"  
  
Anzu huffed, "Prick."  
  
"Hey! That's my fiancé you're talking to!" Katsuya replied, glaring at the girl.  
  
"Hey, guess what, Jou," Mai said, smirking at the brunette boy across from her. Seto glared.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seto was just telling me, that he expects you to stay his good little puppy for four years while your away from him. He doesn't even want you to flirt," Mai said.  
  
Katsuya looked at Seto, who pinkened. But the blonde just smiled and placed himself in the brunette's lap, "I promise I won't, Seto. I'm your good little koinu forever."  
  
Seto blinked, then looked at Mai, and smirked, his cocky little 'Kaiba Seto' smirk. Mai grumbled and sipped her drink.  
  
Katsuya slept, as Seto carried him inside. It had been a long, hot day, and Seto thought both might have been a factor in his poor pup's weariness. He carried him up the stairs, undressed him, and placed him in bed, before undressing himself, and climbing in next to him.  
  
He pulled the boy close, "Everything will be okay, Katsuya, I promise."  
  
It was three weeks before the group got together again. Seto had been very busy at the office, Yuugi and Malik had been making their backpacking plans. Ryou was out, getting new clothing for the temperature in America (which is, as we all know, unpredictable. Sorry Ryou!) , and Katsuya was busy doing the same, while he made up his schedule and sent it too Juliard via email.  
  
Basically, as the summer neared it's medium (middle), everyone had become pretty damn busy.  
  
But they were all glad they were able to get together by Seto's pool on that particular day.  
  
Seto was laying out, getting a tan, when he heard a silence breaking "Cannon ball!"  
  
Then, he was bombarded. The one who said that, had been Yami. He was trying to distract the brunette, so Yuugi and Katsuya could sneak up behind him. With Super Soakers.  
  
Seto stood, and tried to run, but Katsuya had gotten the long range soakers.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Katsuya ran after him. Now, Seto was already slipping and sliding on the wet ground, and suddenly. He slipped and was about to fall into the pool. He tried to keep his balance, but then he saw Katsuya grin from behind him.  
  
The blonde shot the hard-blasting water at the brunette, making him lose his balance fully, and topple into the pool.  
  
Katsuya and Yuugi laughed, high fiving, before Seto popped his head out of the water, and spit some out.  
  
"That...was not...funny," He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Uh...yuh-huh!" Katsuya replied, laughing. He dove in and swam up to the brunette, wrapping his arms around him, and kissing him, "You were just laying there. It's time for you to have some fun."  
  
"I don't want to have fun. I want to get a tan," Seto replied.  
  
"No! You must swim with me!!" Katsuya pouted. Seto rose an eyebrow, smirking, "Who says?"  
  
"I do!" The blonde exclaimed.  
  
Seto laughed, and dunked him, before swimming away. But Katsuya was fast, and had almost caught up with him by the time they reached the other side of the pool.  
  
They were laughing, when they noticed Ryou, treading water in the center of the pool, and looking up at Bakura, who, apparently, refused to get in.  
  
"Not a chance, hikari," Bakura said, "I never swam in the Nile, and I definitely won't swim here."  
  
Ryou crossed his arms over his chest, then a nasty little idea came to him. He suddenly stopped treading water, and began to sink. When he came back up, he was shouting, and calling for help.  
  
Seto went for him, but Katsuya grabbed his arm, "Stop. He's not really drowning."  
  
It was said quietly, so Bakura could not hear. Bakura's eyes widened, and he jumped in the pool, swimming toward the boy, who had suddenly stopped drowning.  
  
Ryou grinned, "I got you in the pool."  
  
Bakura, suddenly, realized what had been done to him. He smirked at the boy, "Well done, love, I've taught you well."  
  
Ryou smiled, and bowed his head, accepting the praise.  
  
The rest of the day was a lazy day. The group piled around Seto's big screen television and watched 'Austin Powers in Goldmember.'  
  
Seto was not paying attention though. He was two busy looking at Katsuya and what the boy was wearing. He was wearing tight, short little jean shorts, and a tank top, the showed off his belly whenever he lifted his him even a little.  
  
Katsuya yawned, stretching his arms high, and showing off a good portion of his abdomen.  
  
Seto felt his groin tingle.  
  
Katsuya glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, "What? What is it, Seto?"  
  
Seto blinked, and cleared his throat, "Um...nothing..."  
  
Yami and Bakura grinned. They knew the brunette had been staring at the blonde, because they had been staring at their hikaris as well, who were clad just as coolly as Katsuya was.  
  
Katsuya looked at his Juliard letter, "I have to leave a half month in advance."  
  
Seto turned to him from his spot on the floor, where he played 'Super Smash Brothers' with Mokuba. Mokuba paused the game.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Katsuya's eyes still skimmed the paper, "Orientation. It's in the middle of next month."  
  
"But you weren't suppose to have to go until the end of next month," Seto replied, "Term doesn't start 'til September."  
  
"I just said, I have Orientation, plus a tour of the grounds, and I have to get my schedule, and get settled into my dorm. I understand why they're making everyone come so much in advance. They're is a lot to do."  
  
Seto frowned, "Why do you sound okay with this? We were suppose to spend the whole summer together."  
  
Katsuya plopped down on the floor and looked into the brunette's eyes, "Seto, this is my dream. One of them at least. I'm going to be a singer. The reason I'm okay with this is because this is something I really want to do. I'm sorry, Seto, that I have to leave so soon, but please try and be happy for me. Please?"  
  
Seto wrapped his arms around the blonde, "I am happy for you."  
  
"Honto ni?"  
  
"Honto ni, koinu. Ai shiteru," Seto replied.  
  
"Arigatou, ryu. Ai shiteru," Katsuya nuzzled him.  
  
The next half month passed, and Katsuya prepared all of his things, for his departure. It was going to hard leaving Japan and all his friends. And leaving Seto. Someone he'd grown to love so much. His fiancé. Practically, his whole world.  
  
He closed his suitcase, and Seto waved for him to come on.  
  
When they reached the airport, all his friends were waiting. He hugged them all, Ryou and Yuugi practically crying, and Honda, with his face buried in Otogi's shirt because he was.  
  
Katsuya walked up to his sister and hugged her, "I'll miss ya, girly."  
  
Shizuka sniffed.  
  
Then, he made his way to Seto.  
  
"I'll miss you, Seto. But I'll always thinks about you. And write, and call. And you'll visit right? Of course... Anyway...I love you, and—"  
  
he was cut off, by Seto's lips on his.  
  
"Now, go, koinu. Or you'll miss you're plane."  
  
Katsuya sniffled, and tears fell freely, "I'll miss you so much."  
  
"With everything you throw at me," Seto grinned.  
  
Katsuya laughed, and hugged him again, before walking toward his gate.  
  
He looked back one more time at all his friends. No, not just friends. His family. He smiled, and walked through the gate. Into the start of a new life.  
  
And he was scared shitless.  
  
End...for now.  
  
Sequel in progress! Review! 


End file.
